Lilianna
by Syanra
Summary: Lilianna is the daughter of Hermione and Draco Malfoy, elder sister of Narcissa Malfoy II, the beloved granddaughter of Muggles and Narcissa I, hate granddaughter of Lucius. Lilianna has dark, predicting dreams. One night, she dreams of her death by the hands of Lucius Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1: Lilianna

I came up with this idea, and my friend Katie nearly slapped me because of the idea lol! My friend Emily on the other hand completely supported me and told me to post it! Hermione is a single mother! Here's chapter one of hopefully many!

Chapter One: Lilianna

Hermione held her child in her arms. "Hush, sweet, hush," she told the three year old. "It's all okay."

Hermione looked around. Her house was a mess. She wasn't ready for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come over, but they would be along soon. She put Lilianna in her crib.

"Where is my wand?" Hermione asked herself as her daughter whined and fussed. "My, you're like your father," she said, looking into the girl's blue eyes, which quickly changed themselves to green. "You're one in a million. Neither I nor your father was a Metamorphmagus." She ruffled the child's hair. The girl returned her looks back to natural, bushy brown hair and icy blue eyes. The girl giggled, then started again with her fit.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice echoed through the small house.

Hermione scooped up her fussy daughter. "Harry James Potter! Do _not _use an _Alohomora _spell before entering a home." Hermione scolded. "Do I need to punish you by making you write '_I will not use the _Alohomora _spell to enter my best friend and goddaughter's home' _with your own blood?"

Harry remembered the day Dolores Umbridge had made him do that, but with different words. "No, ma'am I've learned my lesson."

"Good Harry," Hermione said, laughing. "Where's Ron and Ginny, didn't they come with you?"

"Ginny got caught up at the Ministry. Ron is having a fight with Lavender, again."

"Again? They only made up from their last fight yesterday!"

"Don't worry, 'Mione. It'll be fine," Harry took his goddaughter from Hermione and Lilianna's hair turned black and her eyes looked like emeralds. "She's a genius Hermione, like you."

"Thank, you Harry," Hermione told him modestly.

"Hermione, you look mangled. Go take a shower."

"Okay, Harry, but if you feed her-"

"Don't give her nuts, she's allergic, I know Hermione. I'm not as reckless as you think. I've learned from Sirius," Harry told her. He cradled his delicate goddaughter carefully as Hermione left to freshen up.

Harry walked over and sat one Hermione's scarlet couch. Lilianna immediately pulled out of her fit and giggled as Harry let her pull his hair.

There was a _pop _and Ron appeared in the living room.

"You're lucky Hermione wasn't here or else she would have given you a scolding." Harry said, Lilianna clinging to his shirt.

"Harry," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Ron took the girl from Harry; she stopped giggling but her looks did not change.

'Can you say 'Uncle Ron'?"

Lilianna stared blankly at him.

"Uncle Ron?"

Another blank stare.

"Uncle-"

Lilianna slapped Ron on the nose. "Harry!" She whined, then started crying.

"I think she wants you Harry," Ron said stupidly, handing Lilianna to the _always _preferable one. It was always 'Harry this…' or 'Harry that…'.

"Don't feel down, Ron. She just prefers me because she thinks I'm her father. I was there when she was born."

Lilianna patted Harry's nose. She changed her looks; her hair staying black, her eyes turning a black beetle color, and her nose growing a hookish shape.

"Snape? He's dead." Harry said, confused. Lilianna changed herself to look like Harry again.

"How did she know what Snape looked like?"

"Do you think that's her mystery father?"

"No, Snape died before she could have been conceived."

"Ron, for once in your life, you make sense. It scares me."

"I scared myself, too."

Lilianna got out of Harry's lap and picked up the Daily Prophet; Severus Snape was on the front cover.

"He on your mind," she told Harry-how had she known?

"Lilianna! That's a _bad bad _man!" Ron yelled.

"No he's not, Lili," Harry told her gently.

Hermione walked in with jeans and a white t-shirt on, drying her hair with a towel.

"Was she good?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, because she's an angel!" Harry scooped her up in his arms again. She settled herself just as Ginny Apparated in.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry needs a daughter of his own! He's to attached to mine!"

Ginny laughed, scooping up her goddaughter, who's hair changed to red, but she preferred her green eyes to blue eyes. She giggled as Ginny bounced her on her lap.

"How is it she likes Ginny more than me?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it's because Ginny doesn't try to make her say stuff!" Harry told Ron. The four adults laughed. Hermione took her daughter from Ginny. Lilianna changed her looks back to natural form.

"Mummy, I hungry," Lilianna said.

"Harry, do you want to feed her?"

Harry jumped up at the opportunity. The toddler followed Harry into the kitchen, her eyes and hair changing colors and textures again.

"Who's her father, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"That is none of your business Ron!" Hermione yelled at him like she always did when he brought up the subject.

"It _is _my business, 'Mione!"

"How, Ronald?"

"Well, I uh…"

"You're lost for words aren't you? Look Ron, her father and I went our separate ways, we were engaged, then we had a fight and broke up!"

"Well, why isn't he at least trying to be a part of his child's life, Hermione? Why isn't he here trying to help you raise her? You tire yourself out all the time looking after her! The least he could do is watch her once in a while! He should be with you and Lilianna, even if you guys _have _broken up!"

Hermione looked to the floor. "Because he doesn't know. I haven't told him," she said sadly, lowly, and simply. She stood to make sure Harry wasn't feeding Lilianna junk or anything with nuts.

A/N: Tell me what you thought through a review please! I wanna know if I should continue or scrap this story…


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday and Loneliness

Haha, I really wouldn't scrap a story. Thank you, TooLazy2Login, ela tay kort, name,Cassia4u, and Joulover for reviewing on my first chapter!

Chapter 2: Birthday and Loneliness:

Lilianna was five and running around on her birthday, a big girl now. Her hair was changing colors crazily from pink, to blue, green, purple, then stopping at black. Her eyes flashed colors too brown, hazel, green, blue, and stopping at a beautiful dark shade of violet.

Hermione laughed as she put up birthday party decorations. "Settle down, Sweetie." Hermione said, climbing down the ladder to get thumbtacks to finish Lilianna's birthday banner.

Lilianna turned on the TV and sat on the couch. It was Wizard News (only magical people had access to _real _wizard channels) and Hermione saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time-her worst enemy-Draco Malfoy. She dropped everything and went to change the channel before-_oh! _Too late. Her daughter's black curls faded to blond and her violet eyes changed to gray.

"Mummy, I look like the handsome boy on TV!" She turned on the couch to face her mother.

"Sweetie, I think you looked better _before, _with the black hair and violet eyes. Or, you can make yourself look like Uncle Harry!"

Lilianna flashed a smile and changed herself to look like Harry. Hermione grabbed the remote and changed it before Lilianna changed to look like Draco again.

Hermione finished putting up the decorations and banners as Harry and Ginny, with a baby, Apparated in her living room.

"Hey!" She climbed down from the ladder at hugged them. Harry walked to his goddaughter and sets her in his lap.

"Christmas is only two weeks away. What do you want?"

Lilianna thought about it. "All I want is to meet Daddy."

"I don't know who your daddy is, Sweetheart." Harry told her.

"Will you be my daddy?"

"Harry's your second daddy, Sweetie," Hermione said, "and Ginny is your second Mummy."

"What does that mean, Mummy?"

"That means if anything happens to me, Harry and Ginny will take care of you."

"What about Daddy?"

Hermione sighs. "You don't have a daddy."

"Auntie Ginny says it takes two to have a baby. She said so when she was p-preg-na-nt with James." Lilianna had a hard time pronouncing 'pregnant.' "Where do babies come from?"

"Lilianna, sometimes when two people _really _want to have a baby, they, uh, go to the… baby garden! That's where they go! And the people there give the woman a seed and she eats it. Then her tummy starts to go and that's how you know their going to have a baby."

"But what about your second person? Auntie Ginny _did _say it takes two!"

"I'll have to talk to Ginny about that."

Harry and Ginny started laughing.

"So this is James?"

"Yes, Harry _really _wanted it to be a girl."

Lilianna jumped out of Harry's lap and grabbed the remote. She changed it to-Nickelodeon, was it? Some stupid little girl was speaking Spanish and was oblivious to the world around her. Lilianna changed her hair and eyes to brown. Hermione sighed, at least it was better than looking like her worst enemy.

"Hermione," Ginny gestured her into the kitchen.

"Yes, Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking a lemon cake out of the oven.

"You're going to have to tell Lili and her father the truth soon."

"How can I? That jerked backed out before the wedding."

"Ugh! I wish he hadn't! it didn't say his name on the invitation! Plus, I was looking forward to being your Maid of Honor."

Hermione sighed at the memory. "We were young. Nineteen. Now, I'm twenty-four, as is he, and he doesn't know of his own daughter. I doubt she's his only one."

"Why do you have to be mysterious about him?"

"Because, now I regret being with him. I don't regret our daughter, though."

There was a _pop _in the living room.

"Hermione! Ron and Lavender are here! And they have babies!"

"Lavender had the children? They were twins?" Hermione rushed to the living room. Ron and Lavender each had a baby in their arms. Ron a girl, and Lavender a boy.

"Hermione, Lilianna, Harry, Ginny, and James, meet Hermione Ginevra Weasley, and Harry Ronald Weasley!"

"They're so cute!" Lilianna said.

Harry sighed. "Both my best friends have a daughter before me!"

"Harry, we'll keep trying!" Ginny kissed him.

Ron kissed Lavender.

Hermione felt lonely and she was tempted to call her ex-fiancé-

"Mummy!" Lilianna reached her hands up, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Hermione scooped up her daughter and Lilianna kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Lilianna smiled. What an innocent child! All she wanted for Christmas is to meet her father.

Hermione knew he would find out sooner or later. She had to be the one to tell him. He could hear from no one else he had a daughter.

Hermione sighed. She put Lilianna down and pick up the phone…

A/N: Tell me what you thought! I really wanted it to be kind of a cliff hanger! I am open to suggestions if you want to see something specific happen!


	3. Chapter 3: Calls and Flashbacks

Chapter 3: Calls and Flashbacks

"_Hullo?" _He answered. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, it's Hermione."

The two couples broke apart.

"I know, it's been awhile." A short silence. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but you never called either. No, I haven't met anyone else, you? No? I have someone I want you to meet, that's why I'm calling!" Hermione laughed. "No, I'm not trying to set you up. A second chance? I dunno, we haven't talked in five years and three months."

"Mummy?"

"Sh. Oh, no! Not you! Are you busy tomorrow? Can you meet me in Diagon Alley say noon-ish?" Hermione grinned widely. "I'll see you then!" She hung up the phone.

"Mummy, who was that?"

Hermione picked up her little girl. "That was Daddy. Now, I don't know how he'll react to seeing you, and he's not going to take you with him, but you'll get to meet him."

Lilianna climbed down from her mother and started jumping up and down. Hermione laughed lightly.

"You're silly, Honey."

"I can't wait, Mummy!"

Hermione grinned at her daughter.

"Uh, Hermione, can we start?"

"No, Harry. I promised my mum and dad I'd wait for them to come, then I'd start."

"Oh, and they just can't Apparate here, can they?"

"Of course not! They're Muggles, remember?"

"Yes."

They waited half and our before Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione hugged her beloved parents. "How have you two been? It's been an awfully long time since I've seen you!"

"Great, Dear!" Mrs. Granger said, breaking away and walking into the house.

"And you, Sweetheart? Is Lilianna giving you trouble? We can help you raise her, we raised four children. You can always move back home like Juliet did." Mr. Granger said.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your mother and I would be okay with you and Lilianna being back home."

"Dad, I'm okay staying here. Plus, I don't think-"

Mrs. Granger screamed. "Lilianna's hair changed colors!"

Hermione turned, ushered her dad in, then closed the door.

"It's perfectly normal, Mum." Hermione said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"You never did that!"

"She's a Metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her looks. She gets it from her father

"It's just weird!"

"Sweetie, don't do that while Grandma and Grandpa are here, okay?"

"Yes Mummy," Lilianna changed her looks on last time-to look like a female, tiny version of Harry with long hair, then she jumped into his lap.

"That girl's a crazy one," Hermione whispered to her mother who laughed.

"Like mother like daughter," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione laughed. "Ginny do you want to help my mum and me in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"Harry," Lilianna said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ron laughed. "Another girl crazily in love with Harry. How many is that now? A million?"

Lilianna got our of Harry's lap and gave Ron a hug. "I love you, too, Uncle Ron."

"Ron adds one more girl to the list of girls that likes him! That's how much? Oh, yeah! One!" Harry said in an announcer-like voice.

Lavender laughed. "I love you Won-Won."

Lilianna walked up to her grandfather and gave him a hug. "I love you, too, Grampa." She then returned to Harry's lap. She then buried her face into Harry's chest.

"I love you most, Harry." She said. "You're my favorite person in the world, besides Mummy. I wish you were raising me."

"That means something bad would happen to your mummy. Even if I was raising you, you would still miss your mummy and be sad right?"

"Of course! I love Mummy!"

"And your mummy loves you, too."

Lilianna grinned. "What about you and Auntie Ginny?"

"_Of course _we love you!"

"Mummy made cake," Lilianna said. "It's going to taste _so _good 'cause Mummy's the best cook in the world!"

Harry laughed. "She learned it all from Molly."

"Molly? Who's that?"

"Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Ron's mum. I forgot you haven't met all the Weasleys yet. Uncle George had a twin, but he died. Has your mummy taught you about the Battle of Hogwarts yet?"

Lilianna shook her head.

"I suppose it's a good thing your mum didn't tell you. Knowing her, your father _must _be someone brave from the battle!"

Lilianna grinned.

"Your mum was in there too."

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Granger walked into the living room, each carrying plates of food (nine in all) and Hermione with two bottles for Ron's infants.

"Eat up, then we'll have cake and open presents!" Ginny said, grinning at Harry.

"Yeah, can't wait for that!" Harry tickled his goddaughter.

"Stop it!" She whacked his hands, giggling.

"Fine."

James threw some of his all around.

"I'll clean it up, Hermione," Ginny said, taking out her wand.

"No," Hermione said. "Not while my parents are here. Magic is a bit of a shock to them."

"Alright, you're cleaning it up then."

"I don't mind cleaning it up by hand."

Lilianna finished early and took her plate in the kitchen and set it in the sink.

"Lili," Harry pushed his plate aside and called his goddaughter into the living room.

"Yes?" She came in and crawled into his lap.

"I remember the day you were born. _Exactly."_

Ginny laughed. "And yet you can't even remember your own son's _birthday!"_

"It's because Lilianna is sweet and pretty."

Ginny laughed.

"What happened, Harry?"

"Well…"

_Flashback:_

_Hermione had been only six-seven months pregnant._

"_How far along are you, again, Hermione?" Ron asked._

"_Six months, Ron."_

_Ron sighed. "Can I support you two?"_

_It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."_

_Harry chuckled. "Hermione's a strong girl, Ron. She can take care of herself."_

_Hermione laughed lightly. "Thank you Harry."_

"_Who's godfather?" Ron asked._

"_I picked the more mature one. The one who would take better care of the baby. His godfather is more wise, he's patient, he knows how to take good care of children."_

_Ron clapped his hand on Harry's back. "Sorry mate, but she chose me," he whispered so quietly that Hermione couldn't hear._

"…_and I chose Harry."_

_Ron's mouth hung open. "Whaaaat?"_

"_I chose Harry. Face it Ron, it maybe by a little, tiny bit, but Harry's more mature."_

_Harry laughed. "You hear that, Little One? I'm your godfather! I love you already!" Harry laughed. "I can't wait to have a godson!" Hermione laughed at Harry._

"_He is kicking to your voice Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ouch!"_

"_What, Hermione?"_

"_I dunno, my stomach hurts, and a little lower, too."_

"_You're only six months pregnant with him, you can't be having the baby, already!"_

_Ron spoke up, his voice squeaky from fear, "There is always premature birth."_

"_Ron, you suddenly make sense. Has being with Lavender again done this to you?"_

_He shrugged, "I dunno, possibly."_

"_I think he's coming early," Hermione sat on her couch and gripped Harry's arm in pain; the baby's father on her mind. Where was he? He's becoming a father right now, and he doesn't even know. Should she call him? He _is _his father; he's going to have a baby, but yet does not know it.- She pushed him of her thoughts and focused mainly on her child. She screamed in pain. She was defiantly having this baby early._

"_It _is _time! Now!" Hermione yelled, Ron fainted, and Harry sighed. 'And he thinks he should be godfather.' he thought._

"_Are you okay to Apparated if I hold you?" Harry asked._

"_Yes," Hermione choked out. She grabbed Harry's hand and he pulled her into his arms. "But are you sure we should leave Ron?"_

"_I think it's better than taking him. He might faint again."_

"_Good point." Hermione cried out in pain. Harry Apparated._

_They arrived at St. Mungo's._

"_HELP!" Harry yelled. "She's having the baby early!" He called._

_Some Healers took Hermione and lied her on a bed. Harry went to follow when they left to go to a room, but he was stopped by one of the Healers._

"_I can't let you go, Sir," she said._

"_Why not?"_

"_You have to be family."_

"_I am!"_

_The Healer raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm her husband and the baby's stepfather!" Harry lied through his teeth; he didn't want to say 'father' because Hermione might want to put the real father's name on the birth certificate._

"_I'm sorry Sir, of course you can go ahead," The Healer said._

_Harry went to where he had seen the Healers take Hermione. He rushed to her side. "How are you? I'm right here." He said._

"_I'm not doing so well. They took tests. The baby may not make it. It's fifteen days before Christmas, Harry. What if I lose him?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears._

"_They already took tests?"_

_Hermione nodded. "Magic, remember? I'm so scared Harry."_

"_Don't be, Hermione! He'll be healthy and perfect and fine…"_

_Hermione's smile shined behind her tears as the doctor walked in._

"_How is he? How is my son?" Hermione asked._

"_Son?" The doctor chuckled. "Miss Granger, you're having a _girl."

"_A girl?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But the other doctors last month said it was a boy!"_

"_Doctors can be wrong. Her chances of surviving are slim."_

_Hermione dropped her grin-that's what she had been afraid of._

"_I'll write an owl to everyone, they'll be worried," Harry said, getting up._

"_Don't tell my mum and dad. I don't want them to worry too much."_

_Harry nodded. "I won't."_

* * *

><p><em>Harry returned half an hour later with a reply.<em>

"_Ron and his whole family are on their way over."_

"_Ron's awake?"_

"_Apparently Ginny visited."_

"_I see."_

"_They were worried about us."_

"_Miss Granger, you're ready to deliver."_

"_Already? I have to wait-"_

"_We have _one _chance. If we don't do this now, your little girl might die."_

"_But-"_

"_Hermione, if you're daughter's _half _as strong as you are, she'll make it. Trust me." Harry whispered, and he grabbed her hand._

"_Okay," Hermione whispered strongly, though she was scared out of her mind._

_Hours passed, and the room was still baby and Weasley less, though the Weasleys were in the waiting room. Dawn had crept in and Ron had left St. Mungo's all together to go to work._

"_A little more, she's almost out," the doctor said. Then, a minute later, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord. The sweetest cry Harry had ever heard echoed through the room._

_Hermione cried joyfully. "I'm a mother, Harry!" She said and he smiled._

_After she was all washed up, a beautiful baby girl was lying in Hermione's arms. She offered the nameless baby to Harry, who took her gingerly._

"_I don't know what to name her."_

"_Lily?"_

"_No, you should save that for your own daughter. I think it's too short anyway." She gasped. "How about Lilianna, after my grandmother? Lili for short?"_

"_It's your daughter, you should name her whatever you want. Unless you'd like for me to call her father and ask his opinion."_

"_No Lilianna will be fine. You take her to the Weasleys and I'll give the doctors her information."_

"_I wouldn't care what the father would think anyway. Lilianna is a beautiful name."_

_Hermione smiled._

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>"Your mum told the doctors your father's name, but we've never found the birth certificate," Harry said.<p>

Hermione smiled. "It's my little secret."

"Lili, Auntie Ginny and I didn't know what to get you-" Harry handed her a present wrapped in red and gold paper. "We don't know about your dad, but your mum isn't very fond of flying…" he said as Lilianna unwrapped a toy broom that only hovered a few feet above the ground.

"I love it!" She threw her arms around him.

"Lili, you still have ours and your grandparents' presents." Ron handed her a present, which was a fake wand that gave off harmless sparks of light out of the tip.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger, being Muggles, had given their granddaughter dolls.

"I love them, the most!" Lilianna told them, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"Okay, since we had presents _now_ it's time for cake. Lemon with chocolate icing, your favorite, at least for this week!"

"Good night, Luv," Hermione said as she put Lilianna to bed.

"Mummy, I don't think I can sleep!" Lilianna said.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Hermione sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Yes, Mummy."

Hermione grinned. "I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to Daddy for a little over five years. What will I say?"

Lilianna kissed her mother. "You'll think of something and do fine!"

"I'll call him up, just to make sure he knows where to go." Hermione said, picking up the phone. It rang three times and her call was sent to the answering machine, where she left a message.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, tell me what you thought through a review! If you have any ideas or want to see something happen specifically in this story, tell me through a review and I'll try to see if/how I can work it in! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them! Starlight1746, and Galatea Black, thanks!

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Lilianna's cheery red hair flew behind her as she ran ahead of her mother to the Three Broomsticks, where Hermione had told her father to meet them.

"Lilianna, you _must _slow down! We still have five minutes before noon!" Hermione told her.

"But, Mummy! I can't wait! I wanna meet him!" Lilianna turned, her green eyes pleading with her mother.

Hermione laughed. "Imagine if you _had _been Severus's child!"

"Who's Severus?"

"A Hogwarts professor. He died. Ron always asked if he was your father and I told him he died before I could have had you."

"OH!"

They were suddenly outside the Three Broomsticks, exactly at noon.

Lilianna stood on her tiptoes and looked around. "Is he here? Your watch says it's noon, Mummy!"

"Maybe he just got held up, Sweetheart. You must be patient."

Lilianna sighed. "Maybe he changed his mind.

"Oh, Lilianna! Don't think that way! Maybe he forgot, or-"

"Forgot?" Lilianna was on the verge of tears. "He _could _have forgotten!"

"Lilianna, please calm down."

Lilianna kept crying. "He d-doesn't w-want to meet m-me!" She cried between sobs. "He h-hates me!"

"Lilianna, that's not true," Hermione knelt down besides her daughter "He hasn't even met you! He can't judge you before he meets you! Even if he has, Harry is _so _much better than he is!"

Lilianna wiped her tears. "I guess. Can we still wait for him?"

"Of course, Sweetheart."

They waited an hour and, according to Hermione, Lilianna's father had not come yet.

"What's taking him so long, Mummy?"

"I honestly don't know, my sweet. Would you like to go and get something from the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, I'm hungry, Mummy!" Lilianna said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Good thing we were supposed to meet your daddy here, then," Hermione led her daughter into the sweets store.

Lilianna sat at a table wile Hermione got the food and drinks. When Hermione returned, she had a lot of sweets-all nut free of course-and a Butterbeer for herself.

"Sweetie, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mummy. I won't leave this spot." Lilianna said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes then." Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead, then left.

Lilianna sat there, kicking her feet. She looked around the store. She saw a tall man. He met her eyes, and walked up to her.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Mummy's in the bathroom."

"And your father?"

"He's _supposed _to be here, but he hasn't arrived yet."

"Are you a Weasley? I mean, your hair's red, but it's a different shade."

"No."

"Then why do you have red hair?"

Lilianna giggled. "Because I wanna have red hair."

The man chuckled.

"I'm a me-meta-"

"Metamorphmagus?"

"Yes!"

The man laughed again.

"Do you see your father?"

Lilianna shook her head.

"Well, I'll just stay here until your mother comes out. You know, you look like a combination of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-just a different shade of red hair."

Lilianna laughed. "That's the point silly! I love Harry and Ginny!"

"Can I have one?" The man asked, pointing at the candy. "Oh, never mind. None of them have nuts!"

"I'm allergic," Lilianna said, staring at the untouched candy.

"OH!"

Lilianna nodded. "I get it from my mother's side. She's not allergic, though. It skips a ge-gen-"

"Generation?"

"Yes! Generation!"

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, and the man noticed her.

"Hermione!" He said. "Some _irresponsible _parents just left this little girl here alone at the table! How-Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Because, apparently _I'm _irresponsible!"

"She's _yours_?"

"No."

"What? Who's is she then if she's not yours? Are you babysitting her or something?"

"She _is_ mine, but, she's _also_-yours, you jerk for being late!" Hermione started hitting the man, who looked like he was about to faint. "Why are you late?"

"Work." The man said faintly.

Hermione stopped hitting him. "Lilianna, this is your father, Mr.…"

A/N: Isn't he a jerk? Remember, please review! And I am open to ideas! Next chapter _might _have who he is! LOL it will ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Lilianna's Father

Yay! Reviewers! BlueRose22, Galatea Black, The Mysterious E, Dramionefan08, Starlight1746, thank you!

Chapter 5: Lilianna's Father

Ron and Harry were at Hermione's house, going through paper after paper to see if they could find any clue as to Lilianna's father was.

"Ron, come look! It's a picture!"

"Of a man?"

"Of the Yule Ball, her and Krum. We never suspected him."

"How I hate Krum!"

"You only hate him because he and Hermione _possibly _snogged!"

"You're point is? She's, uh, like my sister." Ron said in a rushed voice.

"Like your sister you have feelings for?" Harry said, laughing. Ron blushed. "Ron, you have a wife now, and two kids!"

"One kid," Ron corrected.

"What happened?"

"Hermione's my daughter, but Harry is someone else's son. It was a rare double pregnancy.'

"How do you know?"

"Doctors took tests. They are sure he's not mine. She cheated on me, Harry. We're getting a divorce. I'm taking my daughter, Lavender wants nothing to do with her."

"A whole other father mystery. I'm sorry Mate."

"No. She told me-Seamus is the father."

Harry gaped.

*Diagon Alley*

"…Ferret!"

"Ferret?"

Hermione laughed, then regained herself. "I'm still mad at you. I only did this for my-our- daughter. She wanted to meet you. You are _not _going to take her away from me!"

"Mummy, Uncle Ron said you hated this man," Lilianna said, recalling memories of Ron describing the man.

"Sweetie, Mr. Ferret and I _pretended _to hate each other for eight or nine years. Then, I really hated him.

"Hermione, about that…"

"What Malfoy?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry? _You walk out because of cold feet and you're sorry?"

"Yeah. You don't understand though-"

"How can I _not _understand?"

"My father found out about your blood status."

"So?"

"He threatened to kill-"

"So what if he threatened to kill you, Malfoy? I thought you said our love was more important than anything your father would do!"

"No not me, you! I didn't want to lose you!"

"For years, I've been wondering how you've changed, and you haven't changed at all!"

"Can we have a second chance, _please?" _

"Mal-Draco, even if your father did threaten to kill me, you never called to check up on me. You couldn't take your father's word that I was alive, could you?"

"I know I should have called! I knew you were alive, though! And I was scared that if I called you, my father would get you!"

"Does your father run your life?" Hermione asked rhetorically,

"He won't let me move out!"

Hermione scoffed. "You still live with your parents?"

"Wait Mummy! I wanna know about your memories! Why are you two supposed to hate each other?"

"Sit down Ma-Draco. _You're _going to tell her why it's so important to your father."

"Uh, I have one question, Hermione."

"And what is it?"

"What's her name?"

"Full or first?"

"Hm… Full."

Hermione took a breath. "Lilianna Rose Katelyn Isabelle Jaclyn Elisabeth Granger."

"That short, huh?" Draco said jokingly, but it only caused Hermione to glare at him.

"She is named after generations of Grangers! And some on my mothers side, too."

"Uh, okay," Draco turned to his daughter. "Lilianna, my dad-Grandpa Lucius-thinks that blood status-Pure-blood, Half-blood, Mud-Muggleborn-matters."

"Do you?" Lilianna asks, tilting her head.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Lili, your grandfather had issues. They can't be solved. Not even for his son, and only child." Hermione said. "Now, do you want to show your dad how you look naturally?"

Lilianna nodded, and her hair faded to brown and her eyes shifted to blue.

"Hermione, how does she have blue eyes?"

"Recessive trait."

Draco looked dumbfounded.

"Did you learn about genetics?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well, what color eyes do your parents have?"

"My father's are gray and my mother's are blue."

"Okay, my father's eyes are brown and my mother's are blue. She gets her eyes from her grandmothers, not that it really matters. Most the time she prefers-"

Lilianna's hair darkened to black, and her eyes went to green.

"Harry Potter," Draco whispered.

"He is her godfather. You have no say. You weren't there when she was born. He was! He held my hand through everything."

"I'm sorry."

"I still don't know about the second chance."

"Can I move in with you? So I can be close to Lilianna."

"Please, Mummy? I wanna know my daddy." Lilianna whispered.

"Fine, but if you hurt her Draco, I'll kill you!"

A/N: It's not over. I'm going to have more chapters of Draco and his daughter. I'm open to ideas, and I am not sure about one little detail… PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Bad Father

Thank you: Mysterious E, and Emily for reviewing my last chapter! I thought I would get more reviews! Oh, well. I'll cope.

Chapter 6: A _Very _Bad Father

Twelve days had passed and the excitement of Christmas Eve lingered through the house. Hermione had started to trust Draco-as a babysitter to Lilianna. She was considering getting a full-time job at the Ministry and quitting her part-time job at George's joke shop.

She was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for tomorrow so all she would have to do is heat it up. They were having Harry, Ginny, James, Ron and his daughter, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They would all find out Lilianna's father tomorrow. Hermione was worried, yet excited, as to how they would react.

"It'll be okay," Draco said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged him off.

"I'm stressed, and you're part of the reason why Draco Malfoy! You said your mother and father might come over tomorrow. Are they?"

Draco shrugged. "If they are, they're coming at around seven PM, long after everyone else leaves."

"I'm more worried about them than anyone else. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She asked, wiping her forehead.

"It's because I'm here," Draco said jokingly. Hermione laughed.

"That's funny," she said.

Draco smirked and walked away, deciding to check on Lilianna. He knocked on her closed bedroom door. "Lili, can I come in?" He asked. Last time he had just walked in, she practically yelled at him that she needed her privacy.

"Yes, Daddy," Lilianna's voice came through the door-sweet, yet muffled. He walked in.

"How are you?"

"Fine, Daddy." She was on her bed, lying on her stomach. Her hair-silver blond, today- was in a long braid that reached her knees. She had a sketchpad open, and was drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" Draco asked.

"A dragon," the young girl said. He looked over her shoulder and saw she was finishing three _beautifully _detailed dragons. Two were bigger than the other-the small one of the big dragons were pink, and the other blue.

"What are the colors for?" Draco asked.

"It's our family. The bigger two are adult dragons-you're the blue one and Mummy's the pink one. The small one is me-the baby."

"They're beautiful, Lili."

The little girl blushed. "Thank you."

Draco kissed the top of her head, and went back into the kitchen.

"Crap!" Hermione yelled. She turned off all the burners on the stove and removed every pot and pan from the burners.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"I messed up! I forgot to go shopping, and I need more ingredients."

"Go, then. I can take care of Lili while you're gone. It shouldn't take more than an hour-and-a-half at the most right?"

"All right. I'm taking the car. I _have _to go to a Muggle store to get the ingredients. If you need me, call me," Hermione gestured to the home phone. "Do you remember how to use it?" Draco nodded. "Okay. Call me on my cell phone. The number is right there." And, without thinking, Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Then she blushed. "Bye" She said, and hurried out.

Right after the car left, Draco received a package from his mother and father (It said it was from both of them, but the letter he also received was in Narcissa's handwriting.)

_Dear Draco,_

_Your father and I can't tomorrow He has a business meeting in Scotland. We'll be there as soon as we can. I really want to meet this girl you're so fond of! We miss you._

_Will all our hearts,_

_Mummy and Daddy_

Draco smirked. _'Mummy and Daddy'? _Did his parents still think he was five? Oh, and speaking of five-year-olds, he hadn't told them of his daughter. He thought of what their reactions would be as he unwrapped the package. Then his 'little nosey angel' came running down the hallway into the kitchen. She watched him open-brownies. Her small eyes widened with hunger.

"Daddy?" She asked in her sweetest, softest voice.

"Yes, Lili?"

"May I have one?" She asked.

"Sure," Draco said, and she grabbed one and took it to her room-where she ate it. Draco smiled. Hermione had done a good job with her. If he had raised her by himself, she would take the whole plate without asking. Draco picked up a brownie himself. He thought he heard a little choking sounds, but he thought it was in his head. When he bit into his brownie, his thoughts drifted to Lilianna. He chewed the chewy chocolate and crunchy nuts. His eyes widened, and he spit it out. His thoughts grew dreaded as to what Hermione would do to him. He stood up, shaking. He ran-while stumbling- to Lilianna's room.

**A/N: What did you think? I think that the name _really _describes this chapter, how about you?**


	7. Chapter 7: St Mungo's and Home

Thanks for reviewing! That includes: RachelEmberLee and The Mysterious E!

I also want to say that I wanted to update this last weekend, but I couldn't because we had to go to my grandparents for my birthday (which was February 2nd).

Chapter 7: St. Mungo's and Home

Ever since Lilianna was born, Hermione seemed to get maternal instincts every time something was wrong. She was having this very feeling in the middle of the grocery store. She looked around attentively and uneasily. She was hoping, begging it was a false instinct this time instead of the real thing. If anything happened to Lilianna under Draco's care, he wouldn't be a part of his daughter's life anymore. He'd never get to see her anymore.

* * *

><p>"Lili!" Draco yelled as he saw his daughter choking. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, forgetting she couldn't answer. "St. Mungo's!" He said aloud. "C'mon, I'm taking you there, you'll feel better, Sweetie," he said, picking up Lilianna. Once she was settled securely in his arms, he Apparated.<p>

Once Draco landed in St. Mungo's, Healers rushed over. "HELP!" He yelled as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" A Healer asked as others went to roll a bed into the main lobby so they could roll Lilianna into a room.

"She's allergic!" Draco yelled, still partially sobbing.

"Allergic to what?" The Healer asked as the others came with the bed.

"N-nuts!" Draco half sobbed, holding Lilianna, who was still choking, so tightly the Healer had to pry her out of his arms.

"Sir, I need you to let go so we can help her," The Healer said, and Draco finally let go. The Healer set Lilianna on the bed.

"What should we do, Elle?" Another asked as they rolled Lilianna away.

"Were those nuts enhanced with magic?" Elle asked Draco, preventing him from following Lilianna.

"M-most l-likely."

"What do you mean 'most likely'? Either they were or they weren't."

Draco shook his head. "I d-don't know. My m-mother sent th-them."

"Your mother sent you nuts and you fed them to your daughter knowing about her allergy?"

Draco shook his head. "My mother sent them in brownies. I hadn't checked them before I let Lilianna have one."

Elle's companion looked up. "That's Lilianna?" He asked. "She's changed so much!"

Draco nodded. "It is Lilianna. Lilianna Granger. How do you know her?"

"Granger?" The second Healer chuckled. "She's Lilianna _Malfoy! _I delivered her five years ago."

"Her last name's not Malfoy," Draco told him, shaking his head.

"Yes it is. Miss Granger told me to but 'Malfoy' on the birth certificate after Mr. Potter left the room to talk to his wife, Ginevra."

"But she told me Lilianna's last name is 'Granger'."

The second Healer shook his head, then turned to Elle. "Tell them to take x-rays of her throat. Give her the potion that breaths for her. _Breathicalus? _I think that's what it's called." He told her, then kissed her before she left.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Hermione announced uncertainly to the empty house. "I-is anyone home?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Hullo?" Hermione noticed a little brown wad on the floor. "I hope that's spit," she remarked and saw the plate of brownies. She picked one up and broke it open. She dropped it as if it were a poison when she noticed the nuts. "Lilianna! LILIANNA!" She yelled, searching through the empty house. She ran to one of the many bookcases she had in the house. She pulled out and enchanted book she had bought a few years back. "Show me Draco Malfoy." She told it before opening it. When she did, she saw Draco talking to a Healer at St. Mungo's. Using wandless magic, she Apparated herself there.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" She asked Draco, approaching him. "I gave you a simple task, and you can't even do that right?" She yelled, fighting back tears.<p>

"I'm sorry," He said, expanding his arms open, expecting a hug.

Instead, Hermione pushed his arms down. "I'm mad at you!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Draco told her sincerely.

"You're right," Hermione said, "it won't happen again because you're never going to see Lilianna again."

"But, Hermione-"

"Don't you think she'll be better without you?" Hermione yelled, oblivious Lilianna, who was better, was behind her. "She could have _died! _Under _your _watch, Dr-Malfoy!" Hermione felt tears escape her eyes. "You are to stay out of _my _daughter's life! You can't see her anymore. I don't want to catch you around her, is that understood? I don't want you risking her life anymore," at that Lilianna ran back to her room, crying; Hermione had not heard. "By the time I return with Lilianna, you must have all your things packed and you out of my house. Anything not packed that's yours, I will burn in front of you." With that, Hermione went to Lilianna's hospital room. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly upon seeing Lilianna's tear streaked face.

"He's my father!" Lilianna said through sobs. "And now you're making him leave!"

"Lili, I'm sorry, but, please understand, you could have died-"

"But I didn't!"

"Lilianna I almost lost you twice now, I'm not going to take anymore chances. It's not my fault your father screwed up his one chance with you!"

* * *

><p>Lilianna remained silent until it was time to leave the next day. When Hermione Apparated home with her, she pouted and ran to her room. She didn't come out until somebody rang the door bell. it was a couple hours before everyone was supposed to come.<p>

Lilianna ran down the hallway, peering around the corner with her gray eyes. She saw a man who looked a lot like her father and the way she chose to look today-blond hair and gray eyes-only he wasn't Draco. He was older-much older.

"So _you're _the girl Draco takes a fancy to. You're that Mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy said, barging in. Hermione grabbed her wand, and pointed it not at Lucius, but to the hallway, casting a _Protego _at the entrance. "Who's that?" Lucius asked coldly, staring down Lilianna.

"No one. She's innocent, leave her be!" Hermione yelled.

"Alright," Lucius said, stunning Hermione with his wand. He picked up the now unconscious woman and Apparated, leaving Lilianna where she was, alone.

A/N: Again, forgive me. It was my birhtday last Thursday, and the day before one of my 'friends' was mean to me, giving me a huger writers' block. Anyways, please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Bravery and Mistakes

Thank you reviewers! ^_^! Seeing them makes me happy!

Chapter 8: Bravery, and Mistakes/Stupidity

Lilianna was banging on the _Protego _spell, hoping, praying it would come down with her five-year-old fists banging against it. However, she wasn't strong enough (Plus, only magic could bring it down). She sank down and started crying. Twenty minutes passed, and there was a knock on the door. She looked up, her eyes still pouring tears. The clock on the wall read three hours before everyone arrived. _Please don't let it be that man again! _Lilianna thought as the knocking got louder.

"Hermione?" A voice she knew as her father's asked. "Are you home?"

"T-the door's open!" Lilianna cried.

Draco walked through the door. "Lili? Are you home alone?" He asked. She nodded, wiping her tears. "What's wrong?"

"A man came. One that looked like you. He took Mummy!" Lilianna cried again.

"Lucius…" Draco whispered. He went to his daughter, but found he couldn't reach her.

"Mummy put up a _Protego _spell; to keep the man from hurting me."

Draco used his wand to take down the spell. He hugged her. "It'll be okay." He assured her, hoping it was true. "I'm going to take you to Pot-Harry's. He'll watch you, and I'll rescue your mother."

Lilianna shook her head. "I wanna go too!"

"Lili, you're safer here. Besides, Hermione would kill me if someone hurt you."

Lilianna shook her head again. "I _am _going with you!"

Draco sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt my father can be a cruel man."

Lilianna shrugged. "I can take him."

"No you can't Lili." Draco said. "He's in his forties, and you're only five. You'll get hurt."

"No I won't! I wanna help save Mummy!"

"Lili, please listen-"

"No, Ima go help Mummy with you!"

"Not if I don't let you go. You're going to Harry's while I help your mum."

"I'm going!"

"To Harry's!"

"No! To help you!"

"Stop it! You're going to Harry's and that's final!"

"I wanna help my mummy!" Lilianna said defiantly.

"Lili, you're only making this harder for yourself. My mind is made up. You're going to Harry's so you can stay safe."

* * *

><p>Lucius looked into the face of his prisoner. "How could my Pureblood Draco fall in love with you? Let alone conceive a child with you," he said, then spat on her. He walked out of the Malfoy Manor Cellar, and Hermione looked around in the darkness.<p>

"Lucius!" His wife scolded. "This isn't right! Draco loves her, and their daughter is a gift. She's our only grandchild right now!"

"How could you be fine with that _Mudblood _tainting our family line?"

"She's not tainting it! She's _saving _it from Squibs! Bellatrix killed her own son because he was a Squib! I'm glad Draco found _Hermione. _Not only that, she makes him happy! Isn't happiness more important than some Pureblood family line?"

"Obviously you're forgotten how important it is to be Pureblood!"

"And maybe you've forgotten what it's like to be a father!" Narcissa yelled, storming off.

Lucius grumbled swear words under his breath. "Alaric! Fetch me the girl, Lilianna. I need her and her mother to get back at Draco for choosing that _filth._ I want her alive though." Lucius said to the werewolf in the corner. Lucius kept the house full of former Death Eaters and a few werewolves-if he ever needed someone sniffed out.

"Do you have anything of the girl's?" Alaric asked, his voice it's usual-raspy and deep.

Lucius nodded. He held up a ponytail that he had found at Hermione's house. It had Lilianna's hair on it.

"That'll do." Alaric said, taking the ponytail and sniffing it. "Female child, five years of age…"

Lucius nodded. "That's her; bring her to me."

Alaric nodded.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed in surprise. He glared at Draco when he noticed Lilianna was with him. "What are you doing with her?" Harry asked angrily, pulling his goddaughter to himself.<p>

"That's my daddy." Lilianna answered for Draco.

Harry nearly gagged when she said that. "You-and Hermione? What? How?"

"We couldn't be together because of my father. We pretended to hate each other, but really, my heart ached for her. I love Hermione. I truly do."

"Where _is _Hermione?"

Draco bit his lip. "My father took her. I'm going to rescue her. Will you watch Lili?"

"Why does Lucius have her?"

"Because I love her…and he's trying to get to me." Draco said, then left to rescue Hermione.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, there was a knock on Harry's door. Lilianna got out of his lap so he could answer it.<p>

"Hullo?" Harry asked, answering the door. It was a tall man, with a hood over his head. Harry couldn't see the man's face.

The man spoke; his voice was deep and raspy. "Is a girl named Lilianna here?"

"No." Harry lied. He didn't trust this hooded man one bit. "Will you look up? So I can see your face?"

The man looked up at Harry. Though the man was tall, Harry was slightly taller. Harry gasped when he saw the man was a werewolf.

"I know the girl's here. Where is she?" The werewolf growled.

"You won't touch her!" Harry told him bravely. The werewolf roughly pushed Harry out of the way, and Harry hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Lilianna was in the living room. The werewolf crossed over to her. "Would you like to see your mummy?" He asked. Without knowing any better, Lilianna nodded. The werewolf took her there without a fight.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the Malfoy Manor in remembrance. He sighed, pulling out his wand. He used the <em>Alohomora <em>spell to unlock the gate, then walked up the familiar drive-the one with high hedges that muffled his footsteps. He remembered years ago-when Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Griphook were brought up this road by Greyback and other snatchers. He had hated it when his aunt was torturing Hermione that April, a month before she got pregnant. He bit his lip, regretting breaking up with her. When Greyback had asked him if it was Harry, Draco _pretended _not to recognize him. Draco bit his lip as he remembered telling his mother it was Hermione and Ron at the manor. He especially hated it when he had to listen to Hermione screaming as Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on her. When he found her in the Room of Requirement a month later during the Battle of Hogwarts, they both knew his spell wasn't going to hit her. It was all bluff for Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Harry.

He sighed, thinking about this as he walked up the steps of the Malfoy Manor, his wand ready in case he needed to use it against his father.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Sorry it's short and on a school night…


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

Chapter Nine: Decisions

The werewolf had Lilianna at the Malfoy Manor in very little to no time at all. He was there before Draco was.

"Alaric!" Lucius greeted the werewolf, letting him in. Lucius roughly grabbed Lilianna's arm as she tried to pass him. "Mudblood's daughter." He said disdainfully.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded. "You're hurting her. She's Draco's daughter, too. Besides, I prefer the fact he had her with Miss Granger instead of Miss Parkinson. Pansy was a snobby 'B' word!"

"Just say 'bitch'!" Lucius said.

"Don't teach our granddaughter such words!"

Lucius looked at Narcissa like she was crazy. "She is no granddaughter of mine." He said coldly. "She is Mudblood filth."

"Don't use that word in front of her! The world has changed, Lucius. Can't you see that? You're stuck in the old world with 'blood this' and 'blood that'. It doesn't matter anymore!"

Lucius walked off, still gripping Lilianna's arm tightly. She was forced to follow him.

"Ow!" Lilianna cried as he tightened his grip.

"Lilianna!" Hermione's voice, frantic, came from the cellar below. "If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you, Lucius!"

Lucius pulled out his wand. "_Crucio_!" He said with a wavy flick of his wand; Lilianna screamed in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Who was that screaming? <em>Draco asked himself as he walked to the back entrance to the Malfoy Manor. He bit his lip, realizing it was Lilianna. He used his wand to use an _Alohomora _spell on the door so he could open it easily. He opened the door slowly and walked into the kitchen as Lilianna's ear piercing scream echoed through the house.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" His mother begged.<p>

"Leave me alone, Narcissa!" Lucius yelled, roughly pushing her aside.

In the drawing room(which is where they were) Lucius pulled out a knife. Like Bellatrix had done years ago to Hermione, he carved _Mudblood _into Lilianna's arm. She cried out in pain as he did and gripped her arm, which was bleeding badly.

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled, pulling Lilianna to herself. "Stop it! She's our granddaughter and you're treating her like she's nothing!"

"No, I'm treating her like the Mudblood she is. It's worse than nothing!"

"She is no Mudblood, Lucius! She is Draco's daughter; his flesh and blood!"

"Draco's blood is pure magical. Hers is mixed with a Mudblood's filthy, stolen blood!"

"Stop it! Hermione is no different from us! She is actually more talented at magic than either of us!"

"How do you know, and if she is, why hasn't she proved it?"

"Draco's told me about her magic. I've never seen it for myself, but-"

"Then her magic isn't that great!" Lucius yelled. He looked at Lilianna behind Narcissa, both Narcissa and Lilianna were terrified. "So neither is hers! So I should just erase her from the Malfoy family line, _permanently!" _Lucius said, brandishing his knife.

"Lucius, you won't-"

Lucius pushed Narcissa out of his way roughly, and grabbed Lilianna by the arm. He held the knife to her throat.

"Get away from my daughter!" Draco's voice growled from behind.

Lucius turned, the blade of his knife pierced Lilianna's skin, causing beads of blood to slip from her throat.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Draco said, begging.

"Drop your wand!" Lucius told him. "I said _drop it!" _he yelled, pressing his knife deeper into Lilianna's throat when Draco didn't drop his wand.

"Okay, just don't hurt-" Draco's eyes widened when he saw Lilianna's arm. He still dropped his wand, to prevent Lilianna more pain. "Just, please don't hurt her."

"She needs to be erased from the Malfoy family, though…" He said, dragging his knife along Lilianna's throat.

"No one will ever know she's mine, though! Her last name is Granger and she looks more like Hermione anyways. Plus, she's a Metamorphmagus!"

Lucius rubbed his chin in thought with his free hand. "They're worth a lot in the black market…" He turned to Alaric. "Send her with the other prisoner. I must have time to think of what to do with them."

"Is Hermione okay?" Draco asked.

"She is…for now."

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up as the cellar door was opened and someone was pushed in. Lilianna's squeal from falling echoed off the walls.<p>

Hermione rushed to her daughter, biting her lip. "Are you okay?" She asked her daughter. Hermione ripped part of her jeans and pressed it to Lilianna's neck wound. "Just hang in there," she said, crying slightly. She wiped her eyes and continued to press the clothe to her daughter's throat.

"Maybe I'll get a piece of one of you when Lucius is finished!" Alaric sneered, closing the cellar door as he walked out.

* * *

><p>"Draco, you are going to marry Pansy Parkinson, then kill your daughter and her mother."<p>

"I will do none of those things!" Draco growled.

"You will. It will be better if you killed them; they'd have a quicker death. If I have to kill them, it will be a slow, painful death."

"What if I just marry Pansy and you let Lili and Hermione go?"

"That won't work. Right before you marry Pansy Parkinson, you will kill both of them with the witch's own wand." Lucius said, holding up Hermione's wand.

Draco bit his lip. "I-I'll do it." He said.

Hermione held Lilianna to herself. "It'll be okay…" She whispered to her, stroking her dark curls. It had been hours. The sun had risen and Lilianna's arm and neck had stopped bleeding. The warmth of Hermione's body (the only warm source in the room) wasn't enough to stop Lilianna's shivering and trembling. The pain from the earlier hours had not gone away from Lilianna's neck or arm. Hermione knew from experience Lilianna's arm wouldn't be purged of the word 'Mudblood'. It would become a scar, a scar that would never heal and forever be brandished into her skin.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the door to the cellar opened and light filled the room. "Your time to die has come, Mudblood." Lucius said upon entering. Hermione bit her lip. She started to set Lilianna down. "Her time has come, too."<p>

"No! You can't kill her!"

"Oh, _I'm _not going to kill her! Her father is, like he's going to kill you."

"He said he loves me!"

"He's killing you and his daughter to save his own arse. I said I'd let you go, if he stayed. He doesn't want to, so the only other option is to kill both of you." Lucius lied easily, pushing Hermione out of the cellar. He pulled Lilianna out of the room by the collar of her shirt, dragging her along to the Malfoy Manor gardens outside. The bright sunlight from the 9:00 A.M. morning hurt Hermione's eyes after being in the cellar for so long.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled, pushing Hermione and Lilianna towards him. Draco nervously twirled Hermione's wand in his hand. "Which goes first?"

"What?"

"Which on are you killing first?"

Draco bit his lip.

"Fine, you only have to kill one. Which will it be?" Lucius asked.

"I…"

Lucius sighed, impatient. He summoned a hat and put two pieces of paper into it-one with Hermione's name, the other with Lilianna's.

Draco bit his lip as his father forced him to pick a name. he closed his eyes and pulled out the second paper he felt. He pulled it out, and looked at the name: _Lilianna. _Draco bit his lip, and pointed the wand at Lilianna.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Lilianna shielded her eyes and waited for Draco to kill her. She waited, and waited, and waited. A blast of light escaped the wand, and she waited for it to end her life. However, it never came. Hermione's soft, warm arms wrapped around her. "It's okay. Open your eyes." She said softly.

When Lilianna did, Draco had the wand down by his side. Lucius was unconscious, sprawled on the grass. "Wh-what happened?" She asked, trembling.

"Your father used a Stunning Spell on Lucius. Come quickly, Sweetie. We have to leave before anyone notices." Hermione said, and they started rushing away.

"Wait!" A voice called from behind. They turned, wands ready. However, there was no need. It was merely Narcissa, her arms up. "I don't want to harm you. I want to come with you. I don't like it ere anymore. Lucius has changed, and, frankly, I don't like it."

"She _did _try to help Lilianna," Draco said.

"I can watch her while you two work," Narcissa added.

"It's always been a dream of mine to work at the Ministry. I haven't been able to accomplish that because I've been a single mother-" Lilianna's face fell, and Hermione noticed, "-to a wonderful, beautiful, _perfect _baby girl."

"So, may I come?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded. "I guess."

Lucius started regaining consciousness. Draco grabbed his mother's and Hermione's hands. Lilianna was clutching her mother's leg. Draco Apparated them home.

* * *

><p>Lilianna yawned, and went to bed. "Were you really going to kill either of us?" Hermione asked Draco.<p>

Draco shook his head. "I'd be lost without you and Lilianna. It was all an act for my father."

"Your father! He knows where we live!"" Hermione said frantically.

Draco held her at arm's length. "I'll put up protection around the house. That'll do for now, okay?"

Hermione nodded, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forwarded firmly planted her lips on his. After a few seconds, Hermione pulled away and wet red. She rushed to her own room, flushed with embarrassment.

Draco stood where he was, shocked and surprised, yet pleased. He put the protection up around the house and walked to Hermione's room.

"I'm _so _sorry!" I don't know what came over me!" Hermione said.

"It's okay." Draco told her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Hermione bit her lip and Draco pushed loose strands of hair out of her face.

Suddenly, neither knew who started it, but the two were kissing again. Draco started to lean over Hermione, on the bed, when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Mummy, Daddy, that's gross!" Lilianna said. Both of her parents blushed, and Draco moved away.

"Someday, Lilianna, you'll be kissing a boy." Hermione told her.

Both Draco and Lilianna spoke at the same time. Draco: "Over my dead body!"; Lilianna: "Mummy! That's _gross!" _

Hermione laughed at both of their reactions, and Draco sighed with relief at his daughter's comment. "You're right, Lilianna. Kissing is gross unless you're forty." Draco told her.

"Draco!"

"Okay…Thirty-nine."

"Someday she's going to fall in love, and she'll want to kiss him."

"I'll kill him before he hurts her."

Hermione laughed. "Harry might beat you to that. He really does love her so much."

"Harry!" Draco growled. "He let her be taken by the werewolf!"

"I'm sure it wasn't his fault. He probably overpowered Harry. He wouldn't let her go if he was conscious. Harry must be worried sick about her and me." Hermione said, picking up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Potter Household<em>

"You did everything you could," Ginny told Harry, rubbing his shoulders.

Harry held his face in his hands. "It's my fault! I should've protected her better! I shouldn't have been so weak! I-"

"Harry! Stop it!" Ginny said. Harry was about to speak again when Ginny placed her lips over his.

"I guess we have time to shag…" Harry murmured. The phone rang, and he groaned when Ginny broke away to answer it. Ginny's eyes widened and she sighed with relief as she handed the phone to Harry.

"Who is it?" Harry asked. When Ginny didn't answer, Harry put the phone to his ear.

"Harry?" It was Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry said with relief." Thank _goodness _you're okay!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Lili? Please tell me she's okay."

"She's…she's fine. Don't worry about her."

"What happened?"

"Draco saved us."

"_Malfoy _you mean."

"Harry, I love him. I call him by his first name."

"You _love _him?"

"Yes…I do, Harry."

Harry sighed.

"What is it?"

"He better not hurt you again."

"He never meant to hurt me in the first place."

"I doubt that."

"Harry, will you just try to be friendly? He is Lilianna's father. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind, Hermione?"

"No, Harry."

"How'd you two fall in love?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

Harry mumbled, but agreed.

* * *

><p><em>*A park in Britain; July 29<em>_th__, 1991*_

_Draco Malfoy had ran away from the Malfoy Manor after listening to his parents' arguing for five minutes. He saw a young girl talking to her two older sisters. The two sisters both had their mother's brown hair and blue eyes. The youngest girl had her mother's hair with her father's bushy texture, and her father's brown eyes._

"_Freak! You're going to a_ freak _school, Hermione!"_

"_Juliet, I'm not a freak!" The girl named Hermione cried._

"_No, Juliet's right, Hermione!" The eldest sister said._

"_Please, Elora, Juliet, stop!" Hermione said, tears forming in her dark eyes _

_What kind of school is Hogwarts? Freak!" Juliet told her, pushing her down._

_Hermione stood after her sisters walked away, wiping her eyes and brushing the dirt off her clothes. Draco decided to approach the young girl._

"_A-are you okay?" He asked her._

"_Just fine," Hermione said in a bossy ton, rather unlike the one she used with her sisters._

"_Please, miss. I heard the way your sisters were talking to you." Draco told her._

_Hermione bit her lip "Hogwarts is-"_

"_-a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Draco finished, knowing she thought him a Muggle, and was about to lie._

_Hermione's eyes lit up, and her voice softened.. "You're going too?"_

"_Yeah. Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out a hand._

_The girl took it. it, "Hermione Granger." She said._

"_Hermione's a pretty name."_

"_Isn't 'draco' Latin for 'dragon'?"_

_Draco shrugged._

"_I'm certain it is…"_

"_I'm going to Diagon Alley in a couple days-"_

"_I am, too!"_

"_See you there?"_

_Hermione nodded._

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

_Lucius grabbed his son by his ear. "Don't talk to some_thing _that is lesser than you!" He scolded upon learning Hermione was Muggleborn._

"_I-I'll see you later, Draco." Hermione said, walking away._

"_What are you doing with such Mudblood _filth?" _Lucius demanded, Draco cower._

"_S-she's actually really s-smart." Draco choked out._

"_Mudbloods and Muggles have no brains." Lucius said._

"_She does, and she's the smartest person I know!"_

_That received a slap on the face. "How you can become friends with such filth, I've no idea."_

"_It's because I love her…" Draco whispered as his father started to walk off._

_His father had heard, and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt. "Don't _ever _say that about trash!" He slapped his son again._

* * *

><p>Draco watched the sleeping form of Hermione later that night. He wished she didn't have to go everything she went through; her sisters, Bellatrix, Lucius, Voldemort. He wished she hadn't been hurt so often in her life.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, late I know. I have a dance Friday, and a band recital Thursday, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on this.<strong>_

_**Please review, and I hope you like the beginning!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams or Visions?

Chapter 11: Dreams or Visions?

_I'm fifteen…watching this horrible thing happen. Though, I could not see myself. I look down to see my body, yet I see nothing. I'm not in my own body._

_My mother and father are fighting. Lucius is the new Voldemort. I look around the ground, among the dead. Ron is there. Uncle Ron, who wanted to be my godfather. Grandmother Narcissa is dead too. I see Aunt Ginny, and know Harry will be devastated. Many other Weasleys I do not know but when I see them, their names form upon my lips: Molly, Percy, Bill, Victoire, who is a year younger than I, and Fleur. I see others I do not know, but when I see them, I know their names: Lavender, Seamus, Partavi, Dean, Katie, Oliver, and Cho. I see a woman fighting besides Mother, and her name escapes my lips: Luna._

_The other side has lost some too: Goyle, Pansy, Zabini, and Nott. They are the only ones I can place._

_Lucius is battling someone…he uses a spell on her, and she is bleeding badly, fatally after the curse he flicked at her. My eyes widen in shock as I recognize her. "Die, you brat." Lucius said. "Slowly and painfully."_

* * *

><p>Lilianna awoke from her nightmare, crying. She was terrified. She crawled out of bed and walked to her father's room, clutching her scarred arm like she did every time she was scared or had a nightmare. It had been a week and a half since the incident at the Malfoy Manor.<p>

Draco was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He slept in a room separate from Hermione's.

"D-Daddy?" Lilianna said, walking through the door, towards him.

Draco sat up. "What's wrong Lili?"

"I-I had a nightmare…"

Draco picked her up, setting her on his lap. "What was it about?"

"The man in the house…who hurt my arm…"

Draco bit his lip and stroked his daughter's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He was like that other man- Vold-y-mort. he was killing people, including Grandmummy. I saw people dead."

"Like who?"

"Grandmummy, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, some Weasleys, a lot of others, a-and.." Lilianna started choking on her tears as she was crying hard.

"Who was the person Lili? Was it me?"

"No…"

"Mummy?"

"N-no…"

"Harry?"

"N-n-no…"

"You?"

As a response, Lilianna cried harder, then, after a moment, told Draco, "I-I was fif-fifteen in my dream, the man who looks like you u-used a spell to make me bl-bleed to d-death."

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "It won't come true."

"How d-do you know it w-won't?"

"It's a dream, Lili."

"It'll come true, Daddy. I know it."

"It won't. I promise it won't. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, Lili."

"Promises are just meant to be broken."

"Not this one, Lili."

Lilianna watched him to see if he was serious, which he was. She cuddled against him, into his chest and fell asleep. He held her and laid down, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. The word escaped my sleeping lips. Smoke. It filled my lungs, threatening to suffocate me. I awoke, and I wasn't home. I was at my grandparent's house-the Grangers. My Aunt Juliet had left the hair straightener on, causing the house to be engulfed in flames. Luckily, the three were visiting Australia and were uninjured.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mummy, there's been a fire." Lilianna said the next morning at breakfast.<p>

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Where?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Granger's. Juliet left the hair straightener on."

"All right," Hermione told her daughter, not believing her.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, along with Juliet, who was grumpy from having to visit Hermione, arrived, asking to stay until their house was rebuilt. It had burnt down mysteriously.<p>

"It was the straightener!" Lilianna exclaimed, running to her room, scared. She left most her family baffled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and it was announced the hair straightener caused the fire.<p>

Draco's eyes widened, and he went to Lilianna's room. She was sitting on her bed, a vacant, sad look in her eyes. She was staring off into space, trembling. "That dream came true…so will the other. I will die when I'm fifteen."

Draco just held her, unable to comfort her any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Rayne and Jason

Chapter 12: Rayne and Jason

"We're getting a puppy today." Lilianna told her father. It had been a month since her dream. The Grangers had rebuilt their house. The family of four- Draco, Hermione, Narcissa, and Lilianna- had moved to a different house, away from Lucius. Hermione was at work at the time.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Just because you dreamt it, doesn't mean we'll go out and buy one, Love. I want to prove one of your dreams wrong. So I can prove to you that your other dream is wrong, too."

"_You're _not going to get her. Mummy is. She's going to bring home a female beagle: black, white, and brown. Mummy's going to almost run her over today. She's a stray. Mummy is going to name her Rayne." Lilianna got a piece of paper, a pencil, and some colored pencils, then drew a very detailed beagle puppy, much like she described. "That's Rayne."

Draco blinked and wondered how she was such a skilled artist. Then, something struch him. "Lilianna, can you draw the scene? The one you dreamt of where you were fifteen?"

Lilianna grew slightly pale, but nodded. She drew the scene carefully, but quickly. Draco looked at it when she was done. Lucius had a large smirk on his face, watching Lilianna bleed to death. He ahd allowed Hermione and Draco to rush to their daughter. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching Lilianna and holding her against her chest, not caring about the blood seeping into her white shirt. Draco had his arms around both of them, crying like Hermione. A boy nearby- with straight, brown hair that reached his shoulders and dark brown eyes- had red-rimmed eyes and was looking at Lilianna.

Draco seemed to twitch at the boy, which Lilianna was now pointing at. "He just…stodd out. Dunno why…he's six right now."

"Do you know his name?"

"Jason. I'll meet him on the Hogwarts Express my first year, his second. He's rather nice…"

"You've had dreams about him before?"

Lilianna nodded. "Lots."

Draco muttered something under his breath, hoping his daughter wouldn't hear. However, she did.

"What do you mean he better not steal my virginity? What in the name of Merlin's beard is that?"

Draco turned red. "It's nothing, Lili." He said rather quickly.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Mummy."

"A virgin is…someone who hasn't kissed anyone yet. That's called your virginity."

"You stole my virginity, Daddy!"

"What the hell is she talking about, Draco?" Hermione's angry voice came from the entrance of the house, followed by a series of barking. "Settle, Rayne." The barking ceased.

"Nothing, 'Mione. It's not what you thing it is."

"It better not be…" Hermione muttered.

"See, Daddy. We have a dog named Rayne."

Draco bit his lip and looked at the dog, which looked exactly like the picture Lilianna had drawn.

* * *

><p>"Good night, Daddy." Lilianna told her father as he tucked her into bed. Rayne jumped up and laid across Lilianna's stomach.<p>

"Good night, my beautiful child," Draco said, kissing her forehead as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave her alone!" A voice yelled. This isn't like my usual dreams: everything but myself is blurry. The voices except my own- I can't hear clearly. "You leave her alone! I don't care who the hell you think you are, you aren't allowed to see her again, do I make myself clear?"<em>

"_She's my girlfriend! I can see her when I want, right Lilianna?" The voice sent shivers down my spine even if I wasn't hearing it properly. I looked at my other self- which had been buttoning up her shirt, trembling hard. She had bruises and red marks- probably from slaps- on her face._

"_You cannot call her your girlfriend! You abuse her, though she denies it. You also- you also-! It's so despicable I can't even say it! You think you can just use her to satisfy your sick desires! You will leave her alone!" The boy who was defending me pointed his wand at the other. "Now _scat!"

"_Nah, I'm good." The boy grabbed my right arm- the one that bore the scar- tightly, an blood flows between his fingers as his nails dig into my skin. I cry out in pain as tears fill my eyes._

"_Let go, please!" I beg, but he doesn't. He just digs his nails into my arm, deeper._

_The other boy kicks his, um, sensitive area, causing him to let go of my arm. The boy in my defense picks me up in his arms and runs before the other can regain himself. My head falls on his chest and I cry, thanking him. He only nods once and kisses my forehead. It wasn't a romantic gesture. It was like a father, or brother, would do. A simple kiss of comfort to cease my crying. Which it does. I then kiss his cheek._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: It Can Never Be

Chapter 13: It Can Never Be

Lilianna sat on her bed, murmuring the name over and over: Lukas Dark.

She had awoken from the dream hours ago, at two A.M., and this name just kept coming to her, its importance, unknown. She fiddled with her hair: unsure. "Why are you so important, Luke?" She murmured to herself. He's her age, a rather tall boy. She grabbed her notebook and a pencil, along with color pencils, then drew.

The boy on the page had black, wavy hair that stopped just above his ears. He had dark eyes that made him look mysterious. She had drawn a fifteen year old version of him, and she was standing next to him, her elbow on his should, trying to make herself look taller. They were both laughing, wearing matching Quidditch uniforms. She flipped the page over and wrote:

*dislikes help

*a generally caring, kind personality

*my year

*don't get him mad

*born November second

*Gryffindor

*brave

She didn't know how she knew this. She flipped to Jason's page. She had drawn him after she had her first dream. It had been of the two of them on the Quidditch Team, Luke in the background. She didn't know how she had missed him. Jason's warm eyes greeted her. She smiled, then looked at the back of his page.

*brotherly

*born June first

*helpful

*brave

*gives good advise

*marries Amelia Fuller

*has three children: Mitchell, Lilith, and Lilianna

That's it. If they had a child named after her, that means she was going to die.

She's had dreams of Amelia Fuller, too. The night after she had first dreamt of Jason. She had a dream of meeting Amelia- Ami for short- in Diagon Alley. She still remembered it perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>Excitement filled me as my mother and father brought me through the Leaky Cauldron, to Diagon Alley<em>

"_I'll get her books and cauldron, you get her robes and her wand, all right?" Mum told Daddy, who kissed her, nodding._

"_Got it, Love." Daddy said. Mum blushed and stroked her diamond wedding ring._

_Daddy gently grabbed my hand and took me to Madam Malkin's, where the woman measured me , then went to the back- to work on robes. There was a girl my age sitting a stool, alone. She had cheery red hair and greenish-blue eyes._

"_Hello." I said._

_She looked up, then replied, shyly, "Hey."_

"_I'm Lilianna, or Lili."_

"_Amelia…Ami."_

"_Something's wrong,." It was a statement, not a question._

_She bit her lip. "Well… I'm Muggleborn. However, my step-dad's a Pureblood wizard."_

"_You have a step-dad?"_

"_Yeah… Does it matter? Being born to Muggles yet being a witch yourself?"_

_I shook my head. "Of course not, Ami. Um…may I ask what happened to your dad?"_

"_He died in a car accident…"_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry."_

"_I'm not. It was his fault. He was drunk. He drank a lot."_

"_You're here with your step-father and mother, then?"_

_Ami nodded. "Mum's with him and I'm stuck here." Ami sighed._

_I bit my lip and hugged her. She blinked, but hugged back._

_After fifteen minutes of talking, I grabbed my robes and left the shop, telling her I'd see her at Hogwarts. She smiled at me, then nodded._

* * *

><p>Lilianna flipped to Ami's picture. The curly hair was naturally cheery red and her eyes were full of kindness. Lilianna looked at the back, then traced the adjectives<p>

*kind-hearted

*light-hearted

*marries Jason

*three kids: Mitchell, Lilith, and Lilianna

*my best/main female friend

*Muggleborn

*as matures- gets more protective

Lilianna flipped back to Luke. He was a handsome boy. She smiled, knowing it could never be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a deal. Review these last two chapters and I might be easy on little Lili. If you want her to live, please review:)<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14: Good Things Can Happen

**Chapter 14: Good Things Can Happen**

* * *

><p>"Hermione Jean Granger, I love both you and our beautiful baby girl. I regret ever leaving. I spent every night after I did thinking only of you and how horrible I was for breaking your heart. And I hated myself for it. As we both know, I have none of that Gryffindor courage that you possess. I could never bring myself to stand up to my father. I wish I did, then I wouldn't have had to wait five years to meet our perfect angel. I regret that.<p>

"I'm getting beside the point. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, _married _to you." He knelt in front of her and pulled out a ring. It was the same ring he had proposed with years ago- one with a large diamond in the center and one red ruby on each side of the main gem.

Hermione gasped, then jumped around excitedly, saying yes many times.

A six year old Lilianna watched from the hall as her mother tightly hugged her father, kissing him.

"Lili," Narcissa called gently from the piano room. "Your break is over, Sweetheart."

Lilianna went back to the room and continued her piano lesson. She was a naturally talented pianist, and Narcissa was proud of the child prodigy. _It's honestly a waste of a talent… _Lilianna thought to herself, sadly. She loved playing the piano, but thought it was a skill wasted upon her.

* * *

><p><em>"Lilianna, Sweetie," Mummy murmured. I am seven, relieved, for Mummy has been in the hospital for a while.<em>

_"I was _so _worried, Mummy!" I whispered, and Mummy chuckled._

_"Sweetie, there has been nothing to worry about." She assured me, stroking my hair._

_"Brother or sister?"_

_"Sister. Her name is Narcissa, after her grandmother. She's a beautiful baby, as beautiful as you were." _

_I smiled. Finally, the baby was here. Shortly after Mummy married Daddy, she grew pregnant. _

_Daddy came in, holding the baby. She had white blond curls popping up from the top of her head and large, chocolate brown eyes that Mummy has._

_"Hi Nari," I murmured, quiet yet excited by my little sister. Daddy had me sit in a chair and set her in my arms, where I held her gently._

_"I prefer your looks…" Daddy murmured, stroking my long curls like Mummy had. I looked up and smiled._

_"Why Daddy?"_

_"You look more like your mother and grandmother… You live up to your name. Liliana means pretty, so _Lilianna_ should mean beautiful. I love you Lili, and you too Nari."_

* * *

><p>Lilianna woke from that dream, smiling to herself. <em>A baby sister named Narcissa… <em>

As everyone woke, her parents went out to plan the wedding. Narcissa was writing a letter to her sister Andromeda, who was with her daughter and son-in-law and their son, all three happy that Tonks and Remus had survived.

Lilianna grabbed her mother's wand. _Better teach myself some defense spells… _She thought as she grabbed the spell book, too, flipping through it,.

She pointed the wand at the ground. _Incendio! _She thought, and jumped as flames sprouted from the ground, dancing up. "Gr-Grand-mummy!" She called, whimpering as some lapped at her leg.

Narcissa rushed over. "_Aguamenti!" _She exclaimed, putting the fire out before it got any larger. Then, she picked up Lilianna and set her on the couch, grabbing her ankle gently, now pointing her wand at Lilianna's ankle. "_Episkey," _she murmured, almost scared-like, then sighed in relief as the injury healed. Narcissa hugged her granddaughter, kissing the child's forehead. "Don't play with wands until you're older and know how to use magic, okay?"

Lilianna nodded slowly. "I… I wanted to learn how to defend myself against Lucius."

"Lili, we won't let you die." Narcissa said, putting her palms on the child's temples, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "I assure you."

"Th-they're going to have a baby soon, named after you," Lilianna told her as Narcissa wiped away the girl's tears.

"Really now? See that in a dream?"

Lilianna nodded. "She'll have Mummy's eyes and Daddy's hair.

Narcissa smiled. "Not all your dreams are bad. They won't _always _come true."

Lilianna smiled. "This one will. They all will…"

* * *

><p>That night, as she was laying in bed, Lilianna thought. <em>He'll come after her too… I have to accept this fate, to make it better for Nari, so she won't die too. I want her to not have to grow up too quickly…so I have to. I will die, and that's that. She won't. I'll make sure she doesn't. <em>She fell asleep, and dreamt of her sister, at age eight, and Lilianna herself, fifteen, about the end of Christmas break, holding the young her, tickling her, with the Luke boy and his arms around her own(Lilianna's) waist, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>A month later, the wedding was held. Lilianna was the flower girl, and thankfully Lucius did not interrupt the joyous party, which was all over the Daily Prophet.<p>

* * *

><p>Eleven months later, on July fifteenth, Hermione and Draco took home there week old daughter, born eight days before.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, it was the summer after Lilianna had turned eleven. Narcissa was being watched by her grandmother.<p>

Lilianna was excited, mostly because of the friend she was about to meet.

"I'll get her books and cauldron, you get her robes and her wand, all right?" Hermione asked Draco.

He kissed her, and nodded. "Got it, Love." Hermione blushed and stroked her wedding ring.

Draco grabbed Lilianna's hand and took her to Madam Malkin's, where she was measured, then went to the back. Lilianna sat next to the girl with cherry red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello."

The girl replied shyly, "Hey."

"I'm Lilianna, or Lili."

"Amelia… Ami."

"Something's wrong."

"Well… I'm Muggleborn. However, my step-dad's a Pureblood wizard.

"You have a step-dad?"

"Yeah… Does It matter? Being born to Muggles yet being a witch yourself?"

Lili shook her head. "Of course not, Ami. Um, may I ask what happened to your dad?"

"He died in a car accident…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. It was his fault. He was drunk. He drank a lot."

"You're here with your step-father and mother then?"

Ami nodded. "She's with him and I'm stuck here." Ami sighed.

Lilianna bit her lip and hugged the girl, who blinked and hugged back. Lilianna couldn't see it, but Ami had lied. She _was _sorry her dad was dead, but couldn't really express it. It was easier to lie...

The two talked for about fifteen minutes before Madam Malkin handed Lilianna her robes. Lilianna took them, smiled at the girl, and promised to see her at Hogwarts. Ami smiled, nodding.

* * *

><p>Draco then took his happy daughter to Ollivander's.<p>

"Draco Malfoy," the elder said, bowing his head to Draco. "Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Exactly ten inches. Reasonably springy."

Draco smiled. "You _do_ remember every wand you sell…"

Ollivander smiled back. "Of course." He looked to Lilianna. "I was wondering when you'd bring the Seer in."

"Seer?"

"One who has visions, Mr. Malfoy. It seems to happen only in her sleep, uncontrollable, but a marvelous gift."

"No it isn't. It ruins surprises, like my baby sister and my death."

"So you're coming t accept that one parculiar dream?"

Lilianna nodded.

They spoke no more of Lilianna's dreams and set about to finding her a wand. It took a good few times before she found hers- Nine-and-three-quarters inches, an ivory Vinewood, with a phoenix feather core.

Lilianna smiled as she walked out of Ollivander's, waiting excitedly to go to Hogwarts, to meet Jason and Lukas and to see Amelia again. She waited for the rest of the summer to pass by, watching the four year old sleep before falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope it was good enough for you guys. Friday night's football game put me in a better mood because of the other team, who donated money to his family and had a moment of silence for him. (it was a home game for them, away for us)._**

**_Thanks to Karawen who sort of inspired this chapter and Nari's birth._**

**_Also, if you haven't seen my profile yet, there is a companion piece to Lilianna titled_**Forbidden **_on there. If you're a Dramione fan and love Dramione romance read and review it please ^^_**

(I deleted the previous chapter, but this is what it said: A Senior from my high school was shot and killed Monday night. I didn' t know him, but I knew of him, and it's sad no matter what.

Just a suggestion...could you help with ideas? Please send some in, and I'll think about adding it into this story. I'd really appreciate the help, if you could! And the motivation.

Anyone reading these live in Fresno and hear about the man who kidnapped and assualted (or raped, don't know which) that 10 year old girl? Just saying this, but he lived a block away from me, and I walk by that place almost every day..

Off topic, so anyways, can someone please help me with ideas? Thank you.)


	15. Chapter 15: Hogwarts, Year One

Chapter 15: Hogwarts, Year One

* * *

><p>Lilianna hugged her parents, grandmother, and little sister good-bye, excited for her first year of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to meet her friends and re-meet Amelia.<p>

Hermione was crying; Draco struggling not to do the same.

"When you come back Lili?" Nari asked, looking up at her big sister, her large chocolate eyes wide and red-rimmed from crying. She didn't want her sister to leave.

Lilianna hugged her little sister once more. "I'll be back before you know it, Nari," she ruffled the young her curls, smiling down at her.

"Hurry, Lili, or you'll miss the train," Grandmother Narcissa told her, kissing her elder granddaughter's forehead.

"No, Lili," Hermione started, "take your sweet time. So what if you miss the-"

"Hermione," Draco said sternly. "We both knew this day was coming. We have o accept that it finally has." Draco hugged his older daughter. "I hope you're in Gryffindor."

Lilianna smiled, nodding. "Me too." She collected her supplies and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Be careful when you get there, Lili!" Draco called, worrying.

Lilianna looked back and nodded once. "I will."

The four watched as the train pulled away.

"She'll be fine, Draco," Hermione murmured, trying to convince herself as well that her daughter would be fine.

Lilianna walked about the train, trying to find a place to sit- more like certain people to sit with.

She soon found them- a girl with natural cherry red hair and water blue eyes, sitting next to a boy with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes.

However, there were three others- a girl and two boys. The girl had brown curls- darker than Lilianna's and eyes gray like an ocean during a storm. Both boys had brown hair- but one had spiky hair, and the other, longish. The boy with the spiked hair had light brown eyes with a slight green tint to them; while the other had eyes that were bright green, but not as bright as Harry's.

Lilianna walked in anyways.

Ami smiled brightly. "I was hoping you'd come!" She hopped up and hugged Lilianna.

"Hey," Jason said, holding his hand out to Lilianna after Ami released her. "I'm Jason Deer."

The other girl beamed. "I'm Helena Davids."

The spiky haired boy met her eyes, then looked away and blushed. "I'm Damien Travis."

The final boy smiled at her. "I'm Aiden Kennon."

"I'm Lilianna Malfoy."

Aiden frowned. "_Malfoy?" _

Lilianna bit her lip. "Yes."

"Malfoys are all Death Eaters.

"Not all."

"Whatever. Ami, what house do you hope to be in?"

Ami shrugged. "Gryffindor, I suppose."

Lilianna smiled. "That's the house I want."

Aiden scoffed. "Good luck, Malfoy."

"I think you should be nice to her," Helena told him firmly, looking up from the hefty book she was reading.

"Or what? She'll call her Death Eater father on me?"

"You don't _ever _talk about my father that way! You have no idea what he's been through!"

"Death Eater training?"

"Aiden, stop." Jason told him vigorously.

Aiden sighed, leaving the compartment.

"D'you think he went to speak with Colin?" Damien asked Jason.

"Most likely," Jason responded.

"Who's Colin?" Ami asked, tilting her head.

"A third year you all should stay away from."

Neither Lilianna nor Helena heard, Helena lost in her book, Lilianna lost in thought.

* * *

><p>The train pulled up to Hogwarts and Lilianna left with Ami where the first years loaded themselves onto boats. Lilianna glanced around, then saw Luke and blushed.<p>

Everything else went so fast it was a blur until the Sorting Hat started his song:

"_Even though I'm old,_

_Even though I'm ugly,_

_Doesn't mean I can't be a good judge,_

_Put me on, and don't hold a grudge,_

_If you disagree,_

_You may not have Gryffindor's bravery!_

_Or Ravenclaw's brains!_

_Or Hufflepuff's…um?-!_

_Or even Slytherin's pride!_

_Which house you belong to, _I _decide!"_

The Sorting began.

"Alewife, Hailey!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Alex!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Carter, Marie!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cedar, Alvin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cyprus, Suzie!"

"Slytherin!"

"Dark, Lukas!"

Lilianna perked up, watching as Luke walked up and placed the hat upon his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Lilianna smiled in relief.

"Davids, Helena!"

Lilianna looked to her new friend as she walked up put the hat on.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Fuller, Amelia!"

Lilianna felt her other friend tense up besides her, then gave Ami a little nudge. Ami walked up and shakily put the hat on.

"Gryffindor!"

Lilianna could see Ami trembling in relief, handing the hat to the Professor.

"Granger-Malfoy, Lilianna!"

Having heard this name on the train, Lukas Dark looked up from his empty plate. He smiled. She was beautiful, angelic, alluring. It was love at first site. His heart fluttered.

Lilianna walked up and placed the hat upon her head.

"Hm…you have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Gryffindor, and the power of a Slytherin… this will be a tough choice…"

Lilianna bit her lip. She didn't want to be _anything_ like a Slytherin. Not after everything Lucius had done…

"What would you like?"

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? Then it better be… Gryffindor!"

Lilianna smiled in relief again, removing the hat and handing it to the Professor. She went and sat besides Luke.

Luke looked up, blushing yet smiling, then looked back to his plate.

After what seemed like forever, the feast ended.

"I'm Lilianna."

"I'm Luke."

"Like the Jedi Knight?" She joked.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I'm the great Jedi Knight."

The both watched each other for a second before the burst out laughing,

"You…you have bruises, Luke."

"Oh…those are nothing. Trust me."

"Are you being abused at home?"

"No. I have two loving parents. I got into a little fight on the train. It's nothing."

"It's not a good idea to get into fights, Luke."

Luke shrugged, then bit his lip. "Okay."

The rest of the feast went by without any disagreement.

* * *

><p>"Lilianna, will you go out with me?"<p>

"Okay, Damien." Lilianna answered. Then smiled at him before heading off into the fields, skipping happily.

"Hey," a voice said.

She smiled. "Hey Luke." It was now October eleventh, a week after Ami's birthday.

"Lili…one of my friends wants to know if you have a boyfriend." Luke said, playing with a coin.

"Tell that friend that I do." She answered brightly, sitting next to him.

Luke hid a frown. "You do?"

"Damien."

_At least it's not Colin…_ Luke thought to himself.

Luke continued to play with his coin as Damien caught up. Damien kissed Lilianna. Her first kiss.

Luke dropped his coin. Honestly, he had wanted to give Lilianna her first kiss.

As Damien pulled away gently, Luke picked up his coin and stood.

"What's wrong?" Lilianna asked.

"Nothing…just… going to the library."

"Want me to come?"

"You don't have to…you can spend time with Damien." He began to walk away.

"Go ahead, Lili," Damien murmured, kissing her lips again.

Luke bit his lip. Lili pulled away gingerly, then followed Luke, who was silent.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"Why are you being silent?"

"Just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

She shook her head as they reached the library.

Luke began searching for a spell.

"What sort of spell?"

"A protection spell."

"Why?"

"So I can protect someone."

"Obviously. Who?"

"Someone I care about. I want to protect her so badly."

"Your mother."

He bit his lip. He could use it on her if she needed it… He just nodded slowly.

She helped. "Wait. You're not allowed to use magic outside of school. How would you be able to use it on her?"

"Well I would be able to use it eventually. That…and there's someone else I'd like to protect too."

"Really now? A girl you're fond of?"

He nodded.

"Someone you love?"

Another nod.

"Awe! How cute! Who?"

He smiled and blushed. "I believe you know her."

"Tell me! Is it Ami? She and Jason like each other, you know."

Luke chuckled. "No, it's not her. You'll find out eventually."

She pouted.

He chuckled again. "That's cute," he accidentally let slip. They both went scarlet and returned on with Luke's search, but they couldn't find any spell.

* * *

><p>Months passed when Luke found Lilianna crying in the Common Room.<p>

Luke bit his lip and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He murmured.

"D-Damien broke up with me."

He hugged her, _That little no good… I can't even think of a word for it! _He thought. "Why?"

"I don't kn-know. It was sudden, out o-of no where."

Luke bit his lip.

Lili sniffled.

He held the hug, not wanting to let go.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He wanted badly to stroke her hair and kiss her lips. "He doesn't know what he just lost, Lilianna." Luke murmured gently.

"A girl with a lot of problems…" She muttered, tugging her right sleeve.

"A beautiful, sweet lovable girl." He corrected, blushing.

She looked down, blushing herself.

He stood. "Dinner?"

She nodded, standing herself.

He glanced at her constantly. "Lilianna?"

She looked up.

"Stay away from Colin. He's bad news."

Lilianna wasn't really listening, due to her newly broken heart. So she just nodded.

"…he just wants to get into your pants."

"So a boy can't just like me for me?" She snapped.

"I never said that, Lilianna."

"Just drop it."

He sighed.

"Don't sigh. I hate that.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine."

"Thanks for the concern though.

Lilianna went to spend time with her family over Christmas, then returned to Hogwarts. At the beginning of summer, she marked it as two and a half years left, considering she was twelve and a half.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I have decided to make the chapters one for each year at Hogwarts. I have a plan for Lili and there's no changing my mind, but reviews still appreciated. I'm pretty sure you'll love and hate the battle.<strong>_

_**Oh, by the way I am no good at battle scenes so I apologize ahead of time :). Please review! **_


	16. Chapter 16: Year Two

**Chapter 16: Year Two**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to try out for Quidditch," Lilianna said happily to her two second year friends.<p>

"So am I!" Amelia exclaimed, a giant smile plastered on her face.

Lilianna returned her best friend's smile, then turned to Lukas. "And you?"

He merely shrugged. "I guess so."

Lilianna smiled, grabbing both his and Amelia's hands and rushed them both down to from the Common room to the Quidditch pitch, where those who were awaiting tryouts were mingling excitedly with each other.

The captain, a sixth year boy, scanned through the batch of people. "First thing first. I don't accept potty mouths on the field. If you curse, leave the field _now. _The offensive term for a Muggleborn is considered foul language, too."

Three girls and two boys left.

"We have four open positions and three back-up positions open. We need one Beater, a Keeper, a Seeker, and two Chasers. Back-ups are two Chasers and a Beater."

With at least one of every position open, no one left the field.

They had Seeker tryouts first and _everyone _watched the without-a_-_doubt best Seeker ever seen: Lilianna Malfoy. Having both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as important people in her life, Lilianna caught onto Quidditch quickly and excelled at being the Seeker, even better than her godfather and father combined.

"That was brilliant!" The team captain exclaimed as Lilianna descended. "What's your name again?"

"Lilianna Granger-Malfoy." She answered, scarlet as Gryffindor's spirit color.

"Well, Lilianna, it looks like you're our new Seeker."

She smiled, beamed actually. "Oh, thank you!"

He returned the smile. "You deserve it, Kiddo. Go sit next to Jason and Aiden on the bleachers."

Lilianna smiled one last time and sat there, with Jason and Aiden; Aiden turned away from her as soon as she sat.

Lilianna watch Amelia try her best during Keeper tryouts, but a seventh year girl received the position, proving Ami was only second best.

Lilianna then watched Luke tryout, and he got the part of Beater. A fifth year girl was placed as Chaser.

"Amelia, may I speak to you?" The captain asked. Amelia looked up from the ground and nodded slowly, then followed him to the locker room.

Lilianna, curious, followed and peeked through a small slit between the door and the frame.

"Amelia, you showed great potential and endurance out there. I saw and noticed it. However, Charlotte was just a teensy bit better."

Amelia nodded. "I understand."

"But I promise, as soon as that spot opens, you will have it."

Amelia smiled. "Thanks," she told him, then walked out. She saw her best friend and beamed. "Hey."

"Hello, Ami." Lilianna replied with a smile, then the two went off to the castle, soon joined by Luke and Jason.

Jason looked stressed.

"Are you okay?" Lilianna asked him.

"No, Aiden quit. He's out back-up Keeper! He can't do this!"

"Why'd he quit?" Amelia asked.

"He quit because Lili was accepted on the team and said he would try to get the captain to change his mind, but you saw how amazing Lili was. We need her on the team. She's the best Seeker Gryffindor's ever seen!"

Lilianna blushed.

"However, even Oscar Woods- the captain- can make big mistakes. Ami was far better than Jazlyn!"

Amelia blushed brightly as she said, "Her name was Charlotte."

Jason only shook his head, smiling. "Does it really matter?"

"Jase!" A third year called. Jason smiled, bid everyone farewell, then left with his third year friends.

Amelia grabbed the hands of Luke and Lilianna. "Let's go to dinner already! I'm starving!" She then dragged him both to the Great Hall. One boy tripped her on their way there and yelled 'Mudblood!'

Ami sat up slowly and hugged her knees to herself, beginning to cry. Lilianna knelt by Amelia and hugged her tight.

Outraged, Luke grabbed the boy's shoulder as he tried to walk off, snickering. "You'd better apologize to her," Luke warned.

"Or what?" The boy asked with a smirk. "You and Deer are both filthy little Blood Traitors, spending your time with filthy Half-bloods and Mudbloods."

Luke growled and punched the boy's jaw with so much force that there was a loud _CRACK! _and it became known the boy's jaw was broken.

"Apologize!" Luke commanded.

It was now difficult for the boy to talk. "I'm sorry...you're a filthy Mudblood."

Luke punched the boy in the eye.

"What?! I apologized!" He exclaimed, then winced.

"Apologize for calling her a filthy word!"

"I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood, Fuller." He said with difficulty from both his jaw and the actual words.

Amelia didn't answer, but grabbed Luke and Lili's hands again, leading them off. "You didn't have to do that, Luke." She told him gently.

Luke only shrugged. "He didn't have to call you that. Even though I'm a Pureblood, it makes me mad to hear others talk that way."

Amelia smiled slightly, wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>In the middle of eating, Jason tapped Amelia's shoulder. "May I speak with you?"<p>

Amelia nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>They left for a moment, then Amelia came back, skipping happily. She sat back down next to Lilianna.<p>

"What happened?" Lilianna asked.

"Jason asked me out...and I said yes," Amelia murmured, smiling and humming a Muggle love song.

Lilianna smiled herself, remembering Jason and Amelia's future together. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks," Amelia told her, a large beam on her face.

Lilianna skipped around Hogwarts in mid-June, their last day of school. However, she suddenly tripped and fell, using her scar arm to help cushion her fall. Her scar opened and she yelped, holding it.

Luke had heard her yelp and rushed over. "Lili?" He asked, helping her up.

She, not wanting him to see her scar, covered her sleeved shirt into her belly. "Yes?" She asked, tentative.

He frowned. "What are you keeping?" He grabbed her arm and saw the scar. "Who did this?"

"L-Lucius...my grandpa..."

"Why?"

"B-because my mother's Muggleborn."

Luke didn't answer, taking his wand out and healing her arm.

"Th-thanks."

"Lilianna?"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something..." He murmured, taking her hands. Lilianna felt her heart flutter at the feeling. He kissed her right hand. "I love your smile, my sunshine. I love your eyes, my stars. I love being around you, my very oxygen, keeping me around right now. I love _you _Lilianna. I want to call you my girlfriend. I want to taste your angelic kisses... will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilianna felt tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, yes of course!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight.

He returned the hug, then gave her a deep kiss on her lips, which she returned.

When she returned home, all she could think about was Luke, _her _Luke...and how she was going to leave him soon...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's so late! Marching band and freshmen year has taken a lot of my time (-.-) But football season's over!**_

_**Also, please review! I have the last chapter written and am eager to publish it soon enough!**_

_**And, what did you think of Luke's proposal like thing? Cute? Romantic? **_

cument here...


	17. Chapter 17: Not Exactly andor Cuteness

Chapter 17: Not Exactly; Cuteness

This chapter has two names.

* * *

><p>In third year, a fifth year boy by the name of Colin Breech tried to flirt with Lilianna.<p>

"I'm flattered, Colin," Lilianna murmured gently, "but I'm not interested. I love Luke. More than you can imagine."

Colin growled, grabbing her right arm tight, opening her scar. She gasped in pain and tried, without success, to yank her arm away from his grip. She began to whimper, causing a large smirk to cross his face.

He pushed up her sleeve and lapped the blood away, causing her to slap his head. "Leave me alone."

"I don't think so," he growled as he shoved her against a wall. He pressed against her and whispered, "you're mine, not that Blood Traitor's."

"Stop!"

He slapped her, beat her, then began to unbutton her shirt.

"Help!" She yelled, crying, immobilized from a silent spell from Colin.

Someone must have heard, for she heard rushed footsteps, then a low growl. "Back off of my girlfriend!"

"_You're _girlfriend?" Colin scoffed. "Excuse me, she's mine."

Luke growled again and pulled Colin away, then punched him in the mouth so hard that the sound of his teeth breaking echoed through the hall. "Back off of Lilianna! Leave her alone!"

Lilianna slid to the ground, crying, buttoning her shirt.

Luke pointed his wand at Colin. "You aren't allowed to come near my girlfriend anymore, is that clear?"

Colin did not answer.

"I said, _Is that clear?!"_

Again, no answer.

"You will leave her alone! Now _scat!"_

"Nah, I'm good." Colin grabbed Lilianna's right arm again- the one that bore the scar- tightly, and blood flowed between his fingers as his nails dig into her skin. She cried out in pain as tears filled her eyes.

"Let go, please!" She begged, but he doesn't. He just digs his nails into her arm, deeper.

Luke kicked his, um, sensitive area, causing him to let go of Lilianna's arm. Luke picked her up in his arms and runs before Colin can regain himself. Her head fell on his chest and she cried, thanking him. He only nodded once and kissed her forehead. It wasn't a romantic gesture. It was like a father, or brother, would do. A simple kiss of comfort to cease her crying. Which it does. She then kissed his cheek, more of a romantic gesture.

As she laid in her bed that night, she thought of what had happened. It partly had been a dream from when she was younger... And it had changed! Perhaps the one with Lucius killing her would change too...

* * *

><p>"Luke?" Lilianna murmured one as they sat near the lake in mid May.<p>

"Yes, my princess?" Luke murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"I have to tell you something. I can see the future..."

"Have you ever seen us together?"

"On the Quidditch team."

"I mean married."

"No, I haven't."

"Oh?"

"Because I'm going to die when I'm fifteen."

"Y-you're going to what?"

"When I'm fifteen, my grandfather is going to kill me. Right here in this very spot."

"Y-you can't die on me, Lili! You have your whole life ahead of you!" His voice was frantic. "You're my sunshine, stars, oxygen, angel! What would I do without you!"

"You were doing just fine without me."

"I didn't notice what a wonderful, beautiful girl I was missing out on."

"Most of my dreams have come true, Luke."

"_Most? _So one hasn't."

"Part of it did. Part of my dream where Lucius is involved will come true."

Luke pulled her close, and she could feel his trembling, and saw that he was struggling not to cry. "H-how long do we have?"

"I turn fifteen in December. I die on Christmas."

He trembled harder. "You c-can't!"

"I love you."

He kissed her many times. "I-I love you, t-too. Don't die."

She returned each. "I can't help it if I do."

* * *

><p>(I'm just going to go to fourth year...sorry)<p>

* * *

><p>Both Luke and Lilianna were jumpy has the next school year rolled in, and Luke would not allow her out of her sight. It was due to both her upcoming battle and the fact that he did not trust Colin after what he had witnessed last year.<p>

Lilianna noticed Amelia and Jason working restlessly to stay by her side when Luke couldn't. Apparently Luke had told them.

She loved her friends, though they were overprotective of her. She actually appreciated their caring for her, walking her with her to classes.

* * *

><p>December eleventh arrived quickly, and Lilianna awoke to Amelia sitting by her bedside, a present in hands. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Lilianna," she murmured, placing the gifts in her best friend's hands. Lilianna only nodded, a little gravely. <em>Fourteen days...<em>

She opened her present to reveal a snowflake necklace, and actual snowflake. It was enchanted so it wouldn't melt.

"Thanks, Ami," Lilianna murmured, pulling her best friend into a big hug.

When Lilianna glanced around, she noticed a trail of rose petals. Amelia smiled when she noticed that Lilianna had seen them, and handed her a note.

_Follow the petals, Lili, Love._

Lilianna tilted her head, but followed the petals into the Common Room. The colors shifted from pink to red, and Lilianna found a note on a wrapped parcel. _Gift 1. _Lilianna opened it and saw a pair of phoenix- her favorite animal- pajamas. She squealed in excitement, hugged them, then rushed back to her room and put them on.

"You didn't finish your treasure hunt!" Amelia called.

"I do remember saying not to get me anything for my birthday," Lilianna reminded, coming down the stairs, pulling her curls from under her shirt.

Amelia only scowled.

Lilianna followed the now blue petals to another wrapped gift. _Gift 2. Lilianna, you're beautiful. _A sweater with a large phoenix on it. Lilianna squealed again and threw it on. She followed the orange petals.

Red and orange slippers. _Gift 3. Lilianna, you're beautiful...they match your pajamas. _Lilianna smiled again. Yellow petals. _Gift 4. Lilianna, you're beautiful...they match your pajamas. You're also amazing..._

Lilianna now followed the purple petals. She found a heart-shaped, amethyst and sapphire jewelry set: a necklace, two bracelets, and a pair of earrings. She gasped. _Gift 5. Lilianna, you're beautiful...they match your pajamas. You're also amazing... Please don't die._

Lilianna looked up and saw Luke. "My dream will change," she murmured. "It _has _to."

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, wiping both their tears away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cute? Review? Next chapter will have Lili's fate!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle

Chapter 18: The Battle

* * *

><p>When Christmas Eve arrived, Lilianna and Lukas spent the entire day together, soaking up Lilianna's possible last moments alive. Luke pulled Lilianna close to himself, his arms gently around her waist, tugging at the curls that were down her back softly.<p>

Lilianna smiled, stroking his dark waves of hair.

"You never exactly told me what happened with Colin..," he murmured gently to her, not wanting to push it.

Lilianna merely shook her head. "Don't make me talk about it," she told him in a whisper, beginning to tremble.

"Hey, hey," he told her. "You don't have to. I'm just upset with him."

"Thanks," she told him, stroking his hand.

"If we ever did get married, what day would you want it on?" He asked her, playing with her curls.

"October thirteenth," she answered after a moment of thinking.

"When you live, we'll celebrate on that day."

Lilianna only smiled and shook her head. "_If _I live."

"You will," he told her. They fell asleep together on the Gryffindor couch.

* * *

><p>The next day, at around the time of lunch, a first year glanced outside and she began to scream. Everyone followed the girl's gaze and they all saw them. The Death Eaters.<p>

Jason, Amelia, Luke, and Lilianna were up immediately. Jason and Amelia rushed outside, Lilianna ready to follow when Luke stopped her.

"Lili," he murmured gently, "understand that I love you. That I always will. If one of us dies, I just want you to know I will forever love you. If you do die, I won't move on. I love you too much."

"Oh, Luke," she murmured, tears in her eyes. She kissed his cheek, then his lips, crying. "Don't die on me and I'll try not to die on you."

"Deal."

The two walked out, hand and hand.

It began with professors and Death Eaters, then some students of all years joined, though only seventh years were allowed to join. _Who listens to rules nowadays? _Lilianna couldn't help but think to herself.

Lucius smirked. "Hello, Brat." He said, suddenly behind her.

"Hello, Grandfather," she replied calmly. "How are you?"

He was in front of her and smacked her face. "You and your filthy sister are no grandchildren of mine! Disgraceful Half-bloods are all you two will ever be! Though, it is better than having a Mudblood like that Fuller girl. Did you know her stepfather was a Death Eater? And he's fighting on _my _side, ready to kill her?"

Lilianna couldn't help but growl. "Narcissa is not filthy!"

"So is that Breech boy."

Lilianna clenched her hands so tightly her nails dug into her skin and drew blood. She quickly glanced around for Ami, but wasn't able to see her. "Say goodbye to your Mudblood friend."

"Quit calling her that!"

"What? What she rightfully is?"

Lilianna raised her fist, but right as she thrust it out, he was gone. "Coward..," she muttered.

A few hours of fending off Death Eaters passed when Lilianna saw her family, everyone but the children who were not attending Hogwarts.

Lucius was in front of her again. "Now, Lilianna. Time to die," he told her, raising his wand.

"Time for you to die," she told him, raising her own.

The two dueled, and all other fighting ceased.

When Lucius casted that spell she had seen in her dreams, she knew it was coming and reflected it to it him. His eyes widened, and he grabbed his knife from his belt and threw it at her as his own spell hit him, killing him.

"Lili!" Luke exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he rushed to his beloved, taking the knife gently out of her stomach.

"L-Luke?"

"Shh...Shh.. I'm right here," he murmured to her, pulling her close. "I am. I always will be," he told her, then growled at the oncoming crowd. "Let her have some air!" He gently picked her up. "Let's get you over to Madam Pomfrey, Lilianna," he told her. The other fighting continued.

Jason, Ami, Draco, and Hermione were following him to the Hospital Wing instantly.

"Will she b-be all right?" Hermione asked.

"We can only hope," Luke said as Lilianna reached up to wipe his tears away.

Once there, Madam Pomfrey took Lilianna from his arms, which were reluctant to let go. She tended to the girl as Ami watched the battle outside.

"I-it's so horrible..." Ami said, tears in her eyes.

Jason picked her up into his arms. "Don't watch, Love." He murmured. She buried her head into his neck.

"Teddy's going to be upset..." Luke muttered.

"Why?"

"Victoire was just killed."

Ami burst into tears, and Jason tried to do anything to comfort her.

* * *

><p>At the end of the year, the Headmaster stated that everyone eat twice as much- to make up for those who were lost.<p>

Lilianna sat between Ami and Luke, and across from her god-brother James, grasping the first year's hand tight.

It would take many years to erase the scars of the small battle, of seeing others die or almost die.

When Narcissa began her first year, she was told of her brave sister, who wanted nothing more than Narcissa's own safety. That and the safety of everyone else she loved.

She was proud of her older sister.

* * *

><p>Colin Breech gave Helena Davids a little girl when she was seventeen then left and died, drunk in a car accident.<p>

Helena's little girl pointed her chubby finger at her father's grave when she was two and said, "Bad Daddy."

Both Helena and little Colleen had scars to prove how terrible he was, and how glad they were that he left.

The only other thing they had left of Colin was Colleen's eye color.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just one more chapter. What did you think? I'm terrible at battle scenes, sorry =(<strong>_ _**But, hey. Lili didn't die =)**_

_**Also, the thing were Helena and Colin had a child please forgive me. I couldn't resist. Colleen is a sweet little girl.**_


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four years passed, and Lilianna and Luke were twenty years old, a very happy couple. They rarely fought, and when they did, they made up. They went out once in awhile, but mostly preferred a night at his new home, laughing up a storm, having an amazing time together. Then, Lilianna would be driven by Luke to her own home, him not trusting the dark night and her being alone one her way there.

* * *

><p>One night, a rare occasion when they went out, Luke was acting quite strange.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Lilianna asked, setting down her fork.

"Yes, everything fine. Perfect!" Luke told her quickly, a hand reaching into his pocket. He was waiting for the right time, finding the perfect words. He looked up and saw she had slowly returned her food.

Lilianna scratched her head nervously. _Why was Luke acting so weird? Was he going to break up with her? Did he find someone else, someone better?Someone prettier? Smarter?_

"Lilianna Rose Granger-Malfoy..." He murmured, kneeling in front of her on his knee, taking her hands. "I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes upon you. You grew from an adorable little girl to a beautiful young woman. I want to hold hands with you everyday, kiss you everyday, I want to call you mine, and have you be mine forever. Liliana with one 'n' means pretty, so Lilianna with two n's must mean beautiful.

"When you were with Damien, you wouldn't believe the jealousy I felt. _I _wanted to give you your first kiss.

"If you want children- I do- we'll have as many as you want.

"But first...I have to ask you this..." He pulled out from his pocket a small velvet case. "Lilianna Rose Granger-Malfoy...will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" He opened the case to reveal a diamond ring- not too big, not too small- with smaller amethyst gems on each side with a full circle around the silver band.

"Luke!" Lilianna gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I know amethyst is your favorite gem because of the color, so I had this ring _specially _made for you... So what do you say, Lili?"

"What do I say? What do I say?! I say _**yes! **_A million times, YES!" She pulled him up to his feet, kissing his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. He slipped the ring around her finger, returning and holding the kiss. The sudden sound of applause caused them to break away, realizing the whole restaurant was watching. They blushed, but Luke pulled Lilianna close, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, telling her he loved her multiple times.

* * *

><p>They planned everything out for October thirteenth of the following year.<p>

Lilianna got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She went into her room (which was almost empty, considering she moved most her stuff to Luke's house already.) and pulled her white wedding dress out of the closet, and set it on her bed.

She dressed slowly, trying not to get the dress wet with her damp hair.

When she finished getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had long sleeves that ended in a point at her wrists, a corset-like top outlining her curves, a thin, light blue trim was along her waist. The skirt was floor length and made of floaty material.

Ami came over, and gasped at her best friend's beauty, pulling her into a tight hug. She helped Lilianna with her hair so that it was elegant curls instead of its usually bushy mess. Ami got Lilianna's shoes from the closet. They were pure white that covered her toes and had a small heel. Lilianna put the shoes on her delicate feet.

Lilianna grabbed her veil- held together by a crown- and Ami placed it on her head.

"You're _breathtaking _Lilianna," Ami told her. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride!"

Lilianna smiled slightly, hugging her friend tightly.

"Now let's get you married," Ami murmured, grabbing Lilianna's hand.

* * *

><p>Luke was ready as well, in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt. He began to wonder what his Lilianna looked like when Jason Deer dropped by.<p>

"Ready Luke?" He asked.

"Yes," Luke responded, sort of nervous yet excited. He stood.

"Hold on," Jason told him, holding up a hand to stop him. Luke looked at one of his best friends. "You may be my best mate, Luke, but Lili is like my sister. If you ever hurt her in any way I swear It'll be the last mistake you ever make and you'll _never _get to see her again."

"I wouldn't ever even dream about hurting her."

"But if you do, I'm warning you ahead of time," Jason told him, tucking some long hair behind his ear, revealing his piercing. "Ready?" Luke nodded once again. "I even got Draco and we'll team up on you," Jason clapped a hand on Luke's back. "Now let's get you married." Luke nodded again. "By the way, Colin claimed he loved her."

"Well, Colin's an arse. he deserved his death. He almost hurt Lili and abused Helena and Colleen!"

Jason sighed sorta. "I know... He got everything he deserved."

* * *

><p>"Do you, Lukas Tobias Dark take Lilianna Rose Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, remaining faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do." Luke committed.

"And do you, Lilianna Rose Malfoy take Lukas Tobias Dark as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, remaining faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lilianna promised.

"If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

At that moment, Hermione stood and looked all the guest, glaring, as if threatening them. Then, satisfied, she sat.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lilianna slipped Luke's ring onto his finger, and Luke slipped Lilianna's ring onto her finger, then pulled her close and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>Fifteen Years Later<p>

"C'mon, Mum!" The fourteen year old boy complained, dragging his mother quicker to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. "I don't want to miss the train!"

"Draco Lukas Dark!" His father reprimanded. "Let your mother get there when she can. There is no way you're going to miss the train if we're just five seconds late!" Luke sighed, resting a hand on Lilianna's tummy. "Mummy's going slow because of the baby."

"But Dad!" Alexander Jason Dark, twelve, complained as well, "I don't want to miss the train, either!"

"For Merlin's sake!" Melody Jean Dark, eleven, the elder twin, exclaimed. "Both of you just get a grip! We're not late! In fact, we're early!"'

Michael, Melody's twin brother, rolled his eyes at his sister. "Why do you have to be so damn optimistic?"

"Michael Leonard Dark!" Both his parents exclaimed. Four year old Annabelle smiled.

"Damn!" She exclaimed.

Michael sighed in exasperation. "Annabelle Lucille Willow Dark, shut your mouth!"

"You're the one who taught my baby girl that word," Luke scolded, picking up Anna, the spitting image of her mother, into his arms. "Annie, Dear-"

"Ann_a!" _She screeched.

"Yes, sorry. Anna, Dear, don't repeat a word your brother says, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. Daddy?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"What are you naming my baby sister?"

"Narcissa Hermione Dark."

"Beautiful!"

* * *

><p>The family of seven walked through the barrier to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.<p>

"Ami!" Lilianna exclaimed happily, seeing her best friend with her husband.

"Lili!" Ami smiled, hugging both Lilianna and Luke. "Mitchell Lukas Deer, you stop that right now!" She told her red haired, brown-eyed son, who was pulling his twin sister's hair. "You're twelve. Act like it!"

Their younger daughter, named for Lilianna, tugged her father's coat sleeve. "How much longer?"

"Six years, Lilia," he murmured, picking her up in his arms.

"Remus Teddy Lupin!" Another, familiar voice said. "You stop and give Frank Longbottom back his toad!"

"Helena?" Lilianna asked, looking at the voice.

"Oh! Hey, Lili. I'm just dropping off little Remus," She bounced a little pink bundle. Colleen, eighteen, smiled. "Hello, Aunt Lilianna!"

"Colleen! You've grown up so much."

"Uh-huh." Colleen got her brother's stuff ready. "I'm going to try to get a job at Hogwarts. Perhaps, working for a teacher until I become one myself."

Lilianna smiled. "That's very nice to know." She looked to Colleen's little sister. "And who's this?"

"This," a voice murmured, and arms wrapped around Helena, "is our little girl, Nymphandora Alice Lupin."

"So you two have children of your own? When did you even get together?"

Helena glanced at Teddy and smiled. "It's a _long _story..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you want to know Helena and Teddy's story? I might make a fanfiction about them. If not, that's okay. Oh, and did I tell you that there's one where it goes through Hermione and Draco's relationship until Lili's birth? It's <strong>__**Forbidden **__**if you want to check it out. Please review!**_


End file.
